<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Weeks to Snowflake Ball by eliterose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748611">Five Weeks to Snowflake Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose'>eliterose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione found out Draco, her (undefined), accepted to go to Snowflake Ball with Daphne. She had five weeks to find herself a date, learnt how to dance, juggled her weekly study session, and perhaps getting a (defined) status with Draco at the end of it all. / 7th Yr, No Voldemort AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 7th Year AU, no 2nd Wizarding War, revolving around Hogwarts version of prom. Fic was inspired when I watched SunnyVids video – Dance Monkey (really good edits!). This not a songfic though. Also, there is no mystery to readers, only to Draco and the rest of Hogwarts. This fic is meant to be a teenager fic, so their priorities will be about the prom, dates etc. There is no smut (can’t write one *shy face*) but language might be explicit at times and also some sentences will have double meanings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in Hogwarts knew that 7<sup>th</sup>-year students, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were together. However, everyone also knew to never ask either of them to confirm if they were officially dating. Well, unless you did not mind missing one or two insignificant body parts, then please asked them. This was not a baseless rumour either. Everyone knew about the Slytherin boy who confronted Draco last year.</p><p>“Malfoy, I heard you are snogging a mudblood, please tell me you did not sully the purity of Malfoy name?” was what he asked. The next moment, Draco took out his wand and calmly threw a croaking hex into the boy in front of him. Once the hex was thrown, Draco muttered, “How dare you associate (inaudible) with muds.” For the next week, the boy was known to croak like a frog randomly, which was amusing really for the rest of Hogwarts. Many students were also trying to guess what was the inaudible word that Draco muttered. Someone said “her”, which was impossible since that would mean Draco was acknowledging their relationship. Another said “my own”, which was believable since he was a Malfoy after all. There was also a group of people who simply said he was shrieking “eee”, in disbelief that someone thought he was dating her.</p><p>Now, that was not the only time something like that happened. Draco and Hermione were known to have study sessions together since 5<sup>th</sup>-year when the rumour of them being together started. Draco told everyone he hated these study sessions but he was forced, really, to attend the class weekly. Hermione said she could not believe her exceptional brain was being used to tutor a Slytherin prat. They took their studies <em>so</em> seriously that they even studied together at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop during Valentine’s weekend. Both in their 5<sup>th</sup> and 6<sup>th</sup> year. Their study session was so consistent, they actually had their own classroom, the last classroom on the sixth floor. Everyone knew that classroom belonged to them and never tried to use the classroom every Wednesday evening.</p><p>Anyway, there was a Ravenclaw 6<sup>th</sup> year girl who ambushed the pair as they were walking into their classroom during one Wednesday evening sometime this year. She brazenly asked if Draco needed a change in a tutor. She told Draco that she might be a year below him but she was really smart for her year. Before Draco could even answer, which the Ravenclaw insisted he was smiling and hence pretty sure he was going to accept, Hermione came between them. Hermione, too, calmly stared at that girl and suddenly her tongue was tied, literally tied. Hermione hexed the girl without any wand. Her parting words to the girl before she dragged Draco into the classroom was, “If you are so smart, figure out the counter-hex wandlessly,”</p><p>Having said that, Hogwarts was not expecting the latest news that was swirling in the air, literally, paper planes were flying everywhere in Hogwarts. Daphne Greengrass, one of the prettiest girls in the 7<sup>th</sup> year, asked Draco to attend the Snowflake Ball with her. The shocking part was, Draco accepted it. Snowflake Ball was the annual ball only for the 7<sup>th</sup> years. Students from other years were welcomed to join if they attended it with the 7<sup>th</sup>-years. Again, everyone simply assumed Draco and Hermione were going to <em>study</em> together at the Snowflake Ball.</p><p>“WHAT?” Ginny had to cover hear ear at how loud Hermione was. “Draco is attending the ball with Daphne?” Hermione continued asking in a loud voice. Ginny could almost see the smoke coming out from Hermione’s head.</p><p>“Well, maybe there are some misunderstandings? Why don’t you ask Malfoy yourself? Maybe he said yes to seeing snowflake with Daphne, it is snowing after all,” Ginny lamely answered while pointing the window. It was lightly snowing outside. Hermione squinted her eyes at the window. Ginny actually almost whimpered at how murderous her best friend looked.</p><p>“No, Ginny, I don’t think there is a mistake,” with that Hermione took her cloak and left the common room. She knew where he was, probably with Zabini, rushing their Potions homework. As she walked towards the benches on the ground floor, she started to think of a plan.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco was rushing his homework. He was cursing Granger in his head as he wrote the essay. They were supposed to be studying yesterday night but, of course, she had to distract him. He thought he could distract her enough and copy her homework but of course, she was smarter than that. Draco smirked at the memory of last night. His thought was disrupted when Blaise nudged him. He warned that an impending explosion was about to happen. Draco frowned, not understanding until he saw Hermione walking towards them. She looked calm and smiley, which confused him, why did Blaise say an explosion was coming again?</p><p>“Blaise, may I ask you to leave? I would like to speak personally to Malfoy,” Hermione asked sweetly. Blaise could not pack his books, parchment and quill into his bag fast enough to run away from the pair. Draco growled, since when did Blaise and Hermione were on a first-name basis. The sweet, saccharine smile continued plastering her face even after Blaise left.</p><p>“So, I heard that you are attending Snowflake Ball with Daphne,” asked Hermione while maintaining the smile.</p><p>“You heard correctly, Granger,” Draco almost see the smile faltered for a second. Hermione simply nodded. “Look, it’s just a pure-blood family tradition to attend the ball with another pure-blood. It means nothing, really. I don’t see Daphne that way, she is just a convenient date since she is pure blood, I am pure blood.” Draco tried to explain and he was really being honest. He only intended to attend the ball with Daphne. Once inside, he probably will just stick to Hermione the entire night.</p><p>“Aww,” she cooed before continuing, “All the pure-bloods attending as one united front. Should I ask Ron and Neville for an invite to your little group?” asked Hermione between gritted teeth. That was when Draco noticed. Was Hermione angry? But why? He was sure she was going to attend the ball with Potter and that Weasley girl. Again, they could just meet and dance inside the ball, it was not a big deal. Draco was sure Daphne would not be expecting him to be her real date. Everyone knew he and Granger was…</p><p>“Are you angry?” asked Draco finally. With that question thrown at her, Hermione changed her facial expression again. She smiled, but not in the unsettling saccharine way like previously, and shook her head. “No, I was just, you know, thrown off balance. I thought we will be attending it together. I just wish you tell me that you are planning to attend the ball with someone else and not your…” Hermione gulped and left the end of that sentence hanging. There was never a time whereby the title of what they were to each other was clearly defined.</p><p>“Oh,” said Draco. He then explained that Hermione could just attend the ball with Harry and Ginny and they could meet up inside. He even told her he would let her know the colour of his formal robes. Hermione asked him whatever for she knew the colour of his robes. Draco answered well, her dress and his robes should somehow match. Imagine if they turned up in clashing colours, Merlin’s forbid. He even offered to pay for Hermione’s dress just so it could be made from the same fine cloth he was intending to buy.</p><p>Hermione snorted and rejected his offer, as always. Although she did ask him if he knew the rule of Snowflake Ball. Draco tilted his head and ask, “What rule? Isn’t the rule to just enter the Great Hall? Unless you are juveniles from 6<sup>th</sup> year and down, pretty sure Flitwick charmed the entrance to repel them.” Hermione, again shook her head, “Oh, Draco, you boys sure are daft,” before standing up and left him staring as she walked away, feeling confused at her statement.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione hated this feeling. As she entered the Great Hall for dinner, she could see everyone was staring at her. Furtive glances were exchanged amongst the students. Hermione saw the 6<sup>th</sup> year Ravenclaw that she hexed giggling to her friend beside her. Probably saying Hermione deserved it for hexing her. However, Hermione is Hermione after all, she walked with her chin held up high.</p><p>“Is it true? Malfoy is going with that blonde girl from Slytherin?” Ron asked Hermione as soon as she sat down. With a sharp look, Hermione confirmed Ron’s question. It was true, Draco Malfoy was attending Snowflake Ball with Daphne Greengrass. Ron almost choked on his pie, bless his heart. Harry’s green eyes widened in shock and horror. Ginny was giving her the pity look. Hermione had to warn them, along with whoever was eavesdropping their conversations, she would throw the tongue-tying hex at those who continued giving her the look. Of course, the eavesdroppers immediately pretended to mind their own business.</p><p>Parvati was the first one to break the silence and said Hermione needed to find herself a date soon. Snowflake Ball was only five weeks away and all the good dates were taken! Hermione crinkled her nose at that statement. Must she really force herself to attend the ball with someone “good”? Suddenly, she felt someone’s arm hugging her shoulder. The smell of quidditch field, too-strong cologne, indicated Cormac Mclaggen had disgraced her with his attendance. She cursed at the empty seat beside her. Where was Lavender and her sticky gossipy self when she needed her?</p><p>“What is that, Parvati? Hermione is looking for a good date for the ball? Say no more, I will be your date, Hermione!” Cormac raised his left eyebrow, trying to look all charming and cute. Cormac was not a bad person but Hermione hated how he always excessively professed his love for her. Merlin, did he not realise that she and Draco were… Hermione cleared her throat. “Aren’t you going with Romilda Vane?” asked Ginny with a suspicious look. Cormac shrugged his shoulder. Hermione was glaring at Cormac’s indifference.</p><p>Elsewhere at the other end of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was stabbing his meatballs. Why was that slimy git putting his hand on Hermione’s shoulder? Why did Hermione take no action in removing his hand? Was she and Cormac having a moment, staring at each other? He continued stabbing until he heard Pansy’s annoying throat clearing. It brought back the memory of a certain DADA teacher who loved to dress in pink.</p><p>“Poor meatballs, they are innocent, you know. It is your stupidity accepting Daphne’s date proposal, not the meatballs,” Pansy said to the air. Draco turned his head and glared at her.</p><p>“It is just a date, for Salazar’s Sake! I am just going to attend the ball with her!” hissed Draco. He wanted to shout but he did not want Daphne to hear him. Pansy smirked, “Do you know by making Granger dateless, you are actually close to making her not attend the ball at all? Now, I do not mind having one less Gryffindor in the ball but still, heartless, heartless, even for you, Draco.” Draco looked at her and asked what did she mean by that.</p><p>Pansy, with too much glee, explained to enter the ball, one must come in pair. It did not matter whether you came with the opposite or same gender, but one must be paired to enter. That was why the pure-bloods took their dates as something of importance. One should only enter as a pair with another pure-blood. Draco then asked, “Well, then why was Granger angry? I mean, she can just attend with her friends? You said it, it does not matter whether she attended it with a female or male.”</p><p>“Well, you took that away from her when she has to find out you are attending the ball with Daphne through paper planes flying around! Now, she is like this pathetic girl, if she turned up with her girlfriends, they are going to think she is so undesirable, which I can’t argue on that. So, she needs to attend it with someone else that will make those people eat their words.”</p><p>Draco frowned at Pansy’s statement. He asked if Hermione could enter the hall with Potter or Weasley first then they could go out and enter again with their proper dates. Pansy snorted so loudly, it almost like she was really a pug, “That will be even more pathetic than attending with her girlfriends. Hermione Granger, so undesirable, her two best friends have to save her face from not being repelled by Great Hall entrance.”</p><p>“Besides, how much do you know about this pure-blood attending the ball tradition?” asked Pansy again. Draco snorted and said he did not even know the history of it, let alone the full tradition. Blaise, finally making noise, actually choked on his food. He looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“You are telling me, you accept Daphne’s proposal, without knowing <em>the tradition</em>?” asked Blaise in disbelief. Draco shook his head. Sure, he knew most of the pure-blood traditions and etiquette but not to the point of frilly school balls. Pansy was holding her laughter now and asked Blaise to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“Ooh, this will be so much fun. You are going to eat your words about this tradition being frilly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: 50 points to your house if you can guess the inaudible word Draco said when he hexed the guy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Week 2: Monday Night </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>Hermione smiled apologetically at the boy standing in front of her. He was a year below her and had just asked if Hermione would like to go to the Snowflake Ball together. She had to reject him, mainly because she did not even know of his existence prior to him asking her out.</p><p>“That was the fifth person that you rejected. Eventually, you will have to say yes to someone if you want to attend the ball,” said Parvati as they walked back to their dorm. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickened her steps. Ginny was trailing behind, ready to join the conversation that was going to happen in her room. Lavender, obviously, was already perched at the end of her bed, eager to start the session. Hermione took a deep breath and realised how annoyed she was right now. Since the news of Draco and Daphne attending the ball together had now spread to probably even the Hogsmeade villagers, people were getting interested at Hermione’s date. Honestly, did they not have better priorities? Merlin, Christmas holiday was coming, along with the piles of holiday assignments that every professor seemed interested to give.</p><p>Once they were inside her room, Lavender immediately opened her mouth, “Are you rejecting these people because there is someone else that you fancy?” A withering look was all Hermione could give to Lavender. “We are just saying, you have rejected five people, six if you want to include Cormac but he is still asking so I am not counting him in,” Parvati added.</p><p>“Well, honestly, I rejected them because I do not know who they are! The one who just asked me, I was not even aware of his existence prior to him suddenly appearing in front of me as I was doing my Runes homework. Isn’t it weird to attend the ball with a stranger that you barely know? And I am not just talking about myself, I am talking about them too!”</p><p>Parvati, Ginny and Lavender looked at each other at her statement. Ginny, nodded to the two of them, decided to be the one to ask the question, “Hermione, you sounded surprised and amused that these people actually want to go the ball, with you?” Hermione nodded and explained while she never thought that she was plain or undesirable, as Parkinson loved to harp whenever they met, she did not expect that many strangers to ask her to the ball. Cormac, sure, one or two more, she could see it. But she was at the fifth person and she knew there were a few more people interested in asking her.</p><p>“Oh, Hermione, boys always fancy you. You are just never available for them,” Parvati answered while giggling at her roommate’s confusion.</p><p>“Explain?”</p><p>“I can’t say from 1<sup>st</sup> to 3<sup>rd</sup> because we were like children at that age but in the 4<sup>th</sup> year, plenty of boys from our year started to notice you. But you were so oblivious, and then, Viktor came. The boys, obviously, took a step back. You were dating the Triwizard Champion and a famous Seeker, for Merlin’s sake!” explained Parvati. Hermione went, “<em>Huh</em>”, she never once thought of it that way.  She dated Viktor not because of him being the contender for champion then, she was enjoying his company because he seemed to be interested in studying with her. He would follow her like a puppy to the library and asked her to teach him English. Hermione still felt the slight guilt because she cheered and roared loudly when he won, even though that means Cedric, from her own school, lost.</p><p>“Then, in 5<sup>th</sup>-year, when you were finally available after you ended things with Viktor, you and Draco were paired as a study partner for Potions assignment. Other than Cormac, everyone gave up in pursuing you since you and Draco were so <em>studious </em>together… Until he accepted Daphne’s offer.” Ginny continued Parvati’s explanation.</p><p>“And now, all these boys who always fancied you, are seizing their chance. They assumed you and Draco are no longer together and Snowflake Ball is just the perfect opportunity to ask you out.” Lavender finished the explanation. Hermione raised her head, giving a soured expression. Merlin, this was bad. She just wanted to enjoy the ball with all her friends, and yes preferably with Draco. This ball was meant as a special memory for all the 7<sup>th</sup> years, not the time for her to suddenly started going out with random boys.</p><p>“I think I am going to wash up and sleep for the night,” was all Hermione could say before leaving her room for the toilet.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 2: Tuesday Afternoon </strong>
</p><p>Sometimes, taking History of Magic for N.E.W.T was something that Hermione regretted. She loved history but Professor Binns really knew how to make one fall asleep. As she walked alone towards the Great Hall for lunch, she was stopped by three people. For a moment, Hermione thought this was a case of someone asking her out again. But she saw three Hufflepuffs instead. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were smirking at her.</p><p>“Do you have a moment, Hermione?” asked Hannah. Hermione nodded and followed the trio into the Astronomy Tower. The three of them were the Hufflepuff trio, something like she, Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to think about what could they want to discuss with her as they did not interact much having despite being in the same year.</p><p>“We are offering you a proposal,” said Susan once they were far enough from other students. They were in a quiet corner near the Astronomy Tower. Hermione cocked her head.</p><p>“Attend the ball with us, the three of us. As you know, to enter the ball, you need to be a pair, and we both need someone to make us a pair,” Hermione cocked her head even further at Susan’s offer. Now, while they are sort of acquittance, she did not expect them to welcome her into their trio.</p><p>“I am…. flattered, I guess? But, why me? Besides, aren’t you attending the ball with Neville, Hannah? That will make Justin and Susan a pair.”</p><p>Hannah snorted, “Nope, I am not attending the ball with Neville. The level of commitment to attend the ball together is too high. I told him this when he asked me the other day. Three of us, then, decide to attend as friends. Think about it, Hermione, if you attend with us, you are not on a date. But really just hanging out with friends during the ball.” Hermione stared as she listened to Hannah’s words.</p><p>“That is a really brilliant idea. I think I am going to accept the offer,” answered Hermione. The more she considered, the more she warmed up to the idea. She did not need to attend the ball with some random boy who might try to snog her the whole night. “Besides, don’t you want to shove it to Malfoy?” asked Justin. Hermione looked at Justin.</p><p>“He said he needs to attend the ball with a pure-blood, well we are the muggle-born, Hermione. You should attend with a fellow muggle-born just to shove it to him.” Justin smirked. Hermione was thinking the plan sounded even better now.</p><p>“Well, four of us are going to the ball together then! Although, do you mind if we do not tell people about it? I am not keen on having people starting a rumour about us. People are going to assume me and Draco are no longer…” Hermione left the words hanging. Even to outsiders, it was hard to define her relationship. Justin snorted at Hermione’s pause and happily agreed in keeping it a secret. He was not keen on suddenly being famous either. The three of them wanted to remain low-key for the rest of the year.</p><p>“We have a request too, though. As you know, the three of us are really good dancers and you are… lacking in that area, to say the least. I do not want to be embarrassed as we are dancing that night. I am only talking about the dance routine that all of us will need to perform that night.” Hermione gulped at their request. While her brain was exceptional, she had two left feet and one stiff body when it came to dancing. Dancing with Viktor during Yule Ball was manageable enough but to dance with three best dancers of her year, Merlin, she better hoped the library had enough books to teach her a dancing spell. The graceful kind, not the jinx.</p><p>Hermione nodded and Susan smiled and immediately conjured a parchment. On the parchment was dancing sessions, four times weekly until the ball itself. Susan mentioned they wanted to make it five times weekly but that would be the worst-case scenario if her dancing did not improve at all. With that, they separated and Hermione could feel how light her steps were. She would be attending the ball, with friends and perhaps even learnt how to dance gracefully. Having to shove it off to Draco was a cherry on top.</p>
<hr/><p>“You looked too happy for someone who just came out from Binn’s class,” Ginny squinted her eyes when Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor’s long table. Ron, who was rushing his Potions essay as he ate his lunch, turned his head and looked at Hermione. He agreed with his sister. Nobody came out from Binn’s class with such cheeriness. Hermione was about to answer when Cormac sat beside her again. She huffed but cheered up immediately when she realised Cormac would stop bothering her soon. Right on cue, Cormac asked to be his date for the ball again. Romilda, who was sitting nearby, looked at Hermione with great annoyance. She wanted to be one of the selected few who could attend the Snowflake Ball despite not being in 7<sup>th</sup>-Year.</p><p>Hermione smiled sweetly and rejected Cormac, for the tenth and final time. She mentioned that she had found herself a date hence please stop asking her to go to the ball together. Cormac gritted his teeth and shrugged his shoulder. As he left Hermione, he did that he would be available to go with her any time if she changed her mind. Hermione waved and shooed Cormac off before returning her attention to the Weasley’s siblings.</p><p>“You finally accepted someone? Who?” asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione took a bite of her chicken and chewed calmly. Ginny’s eyes were about to pop from her impatience. Ron, still writing his essay, turned his head every few seconds. Even he wanted to know who his best friend’s date was. Hermione then smiled and simply said, “You will know when you see me with that person during the ball.” She then continued to eat her chicken, while ignoring Ginny’s curious plea to know who that person was.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco waited for Hermione outside the hall. They had Potions together after lunch and they usually walked to the classroom together. Draco was smiling to himself; he could not wait to tell Hermione his brilliant plan for the Snowflake Ball. Once he spotted Hermione, he took her extremely thick and heavy History of Magic textbook from her hand as per their usual Tuesday routine and they started walking.</p><p>“Hermione, I have a brilliant plan for the ball! It is a great solution!” Draco said excitedly as they walked. Hermione looked at Draco and asked what was this great plan again.</p><p>“I asked around and Crabbe still has no partner! I have asked Crabbe to be your date, just until both of you enter the hall and I warned him no funny mistletoe business during this entire time. Isn’t my plan great, Granger?” Draco stared at Hermione’s face. She did not look happy, at all. Hermione looked around and pushed Draco into an alcove under one of the stairs. Draco smirked, thinking, she was about to kiss him for his brilliant plan.</p><p>“Now, now, Malfoy, I am sure you know how good I am with tongue-tying hex?” asked Hermione, with the sweet, saccharine smile on her face again. Draco nodded, trying to silence his own whimper.</p><p>“I realised, I am not only good at tying tongues but also other parts of human body. Don’t you think it will be a shame if one of your questionable-sized body parts is tied too? I don’t know of its size since I have only seen it through your pants every Wednesday night, but imagine if it is as lengthy as you always said, it will be really painful if I were to tie it. Of course, if it is actually tiny, you are not going to feel any physical pain. But Hogwarts will know that the hex failed because there is nothing to be tied. Hermione Granger does not fail her hex because she is not capable,” Hermione continued to smile. Draco instinctively covered the said body part with her book. The book was so thick, it could act as an additional shield, right? </p><p>“Try to set me up with the likes of Crabbe again and I will see that to happen. Besides, I already have a date, so you can stop trying to overwork your brain.” Hermione walked away while grabbing her book from his hand. It was a beat later that Draco realised what Hermione said. He tried to catch her and asked who her date was however she was already entering Snape’s class. She did smile one more time though at him and cheerily said, “See you tomorrow for our study session, Malfoy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: No, Justin and Hermione will not start dating to make Draco jealous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 2: Wednesday Night </strong>
</p><p>Draco was walking towards the usual classroom where he and Hermione always studied every Wednesday night. After a few steps, he looked behind and saw a group of students who seemed to be following him. Not only that, but there were also people along the corridor who were trying to hide their stares. As he reached the end of the sixth-floor corridor, he saw that the candles in the room were lit, a sign that Hermione had reached and probably doing her homework. Draco entered the classroom, and closed the door, along with <em>muffliato </em>and the advanced locking charm. For some reason, he could sense the usual locking spell would not be enough today. He was positive the group of people who were tailing him would try to perform <em>alohomora</em>.</p><p>Once inside, he put his satchel down and sat at the chair beside Hermione, exhaling a deep sigh. Hermione seemed to ignore his sighs and continued writing on her parchment. Draco peered over and saw that she was doing one of the Charms homework that was only due two weeks from now. Since he knew there was no real urgency on her homework, Draco lifted his hand and took Hermione’s. The witch remained indifference as they hold hands.</p><p>“Not sure how you are going to hold your quill and write, Malfoy, with your right hand holding mine,” she finally said something as Draco continued to trace on their joined hands. Her eyes were still on the parchment and the textbook in from her. “Writing is not part of my plan for tonight, just like every other Wednesday night,” Draco noticed her lips curved into a smirk when she heard him. Just then, they heard a muffled <em>alohomora </em>from the other side of the door. They both looked up and stared at the door, which remained locked and shut. Rolling his eyes, Draco then started telling her about how people seemed to be too interested in their study session today.</p><p>“Welcome to my life for the past few days and I am blaming you for this. When I was waiting for you, I saw many people peeking into the classroom, wondering if you will be coming in!” Hermione finally put down her quill and glared at Draco. “What? Because I am going with Daphne to the ball?” asked Draco, sounding bewildered. Hermione rolled her eyes and nod her head in confirmation. As the topic of the date came about, Draco reminded of what had been on his mind since yesterday’s afternoon. Hermione had purposely avoided him after Potions yesterday, knowing that he was deadly curious about who was her date for the ball.</p><p>“Speaking of dates, Granger, who is your date? Is it your ginger friend Weasley? Or Longbottom? Or are you coming with your friends?” Draco asked impatiently. Hermione did not answer and stood up from her chair. She then sat on Draco’s lap and put her hands on his neck. Draco immediately smirked and hugged Hermione’s waist as she brought her face closer. “I am not telling you, Malfoy. This is your punishment for making me found out about you and Daphne from a paper airplane thrown by Pansy, <em>of all people</em>.” She put her lips on his as soon as she finished her sentence. Draco wanted to protest but seemed to forget once they started kissing.</p><p>After a while, Hermione pulled back and Draco was already missing her lips on his. As his mind started to return to the classroom, he thought to let Hermione kept her date a secret for now. Next Wednesday, he would pry the information from her luscious mouth before they started their study session. He then remembered about the letter that his mother owled this morning. With one hand hugging her waist, he used his other hand to dig his satchel to find the letter and passed it to Hermione. She lifted her eyebrow when she saw the sender was Narcissa Malfoy. As she read the letter, Draco rested his forehead on her shoulder, a place he loved to call his second home for his forehead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Draco, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Greengrass owled me to say that you will be going with her daughter for the Snowflake Ball. I am oddly intrigued at this development as I was assuming you will be going with Hermione. Your father mentioned that at least you will be featured with a pure-blood for the Daily Prophet’s coverage on the annual ball however he seemed to be hiding a slight disappointment. Nevertheless, asked Hermione for her measurements as I am intending to purchase the cloth for your robe and her dress. We can’t have both of you turning up the ball in a mismatched outfit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With much love always, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and reminded Draco that she would be purchasing her own dress. Draco conceded and told Hermione that they would be wearing something to match regardless. “Draco, you do realise Daphne will be your date, right? Shouldn’t you be matching your robe with hers so that it will be picture perfect for the Daily Prophet? Merlin, imagine your family’s disappointment if both of your outfits are mismatched!” Hermione made an exaggerated gasp. Draco snorted and took the letter from her hand, chucking in on the table. He then cupped her face and started to kiss her again.</p>
<hr/><p>With a loud groan, Draco lamented the fact that it was only 30 minutes left before curfew. Hermione was packing her homework and books into her bag beside him.</p><p>“Are you ready? We need to start moving soon if you want to be back in your dorm before curfew. I am not going to risk detention when I have a busy schedule.” Draco lifted his head and gave a thoughtful look at Hermione. When Hermione did not understand the look, he exhaled a deep breath and moved his eyes towards his pants. He could not leave the classroom now when everyone could see something of his eager to break free from his pants. Hermione snorted while hiding her own embarrassment. “Just remind yourself of my threat to you yesterday. That should probably terrify <em>it</em>, perhaps immediately retreating to its normal state.”</p><p>Draco did just that and true enough, he was ready to go within a few minutes. Hermione was at the door, removing all the charms and spells. When the door opened, a few curious students were wandering outside the classroom. They stared at the pair who were walking out of the classroom.</p><p>“Oh Hermione, you really should stop with that very specific threat. You are going to regret it one day, you know. Imagine if you could not enjoy that body part of mine when the time finally come,” said Draco casually once he was sure he cast <em>muffliato</em>. Draco saw how Hermione wanted to jab him however he held her hand tighter. Draco looked around and saw their usual walk from the classroom towards Gryffindor’s dorm seemed to invite a lot of curious spectators.</p><p>When they finally reached the Fat Lady painting, Draco felt that he had enough of the spectators. Hermione was saying her goodbye when he pulled her body towards him and fully embraced her.</p><p>“Goodnight Hermione here’s to hoping people will stop speculating about what happens to us,” whispered Draco to her ears.</p><p>“I am still blaming you but a good night to you too,” Draco could feel her smile as she retorted back. He let her go and started walking back to the dungeon when he saw Hermione gave the password and entered the common room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 2: Friday Afternoon </strong>
</p><p>Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall were walking around the group of the 7<sup>th</sup> years, weaving through the different pairs as they corrected the students’ movement in a sing-song voice. Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick were happily swaying their bodies as they listened to the rhythm of the music.</p><p>Most of the students, on the other hand, were relieving their nightmares of Yule Ball dance practice. Padma, who was Ron’s dancing partner and date, was on the verge of breaking her toes from how often Ron stepped on it. Harry’s frazzled expression as he missed his step, yet again, almost knocking Hermione, who was equally stiff. Neville tried to keep up with Hannah’s fluid movement and failed miserably. He was heard chanting his gratitude that Hannah rejected him and he was attending the ball with Luna instead. Justin and Susan were probably the only two who danced gracefully and keeping up with all the beats of the song. Professor Sprout was so proud that the two best students were from her house.</p><p>“Is your date not from our year, Hermione?” asked Harry as he tried to twirl her. The previous time he tried to do it, he accidentally let go of her hand and causing her to fall, knocking Lavender and Seamus down with her. He gripped her hand so tightly this time that Hermione winced but at least she did not fall. When Hermione was facing Harry again, she puffed in relief, “My date is not available to dance with me right now,” With such an ambiguous answer, Harry rolled his eyes while laughing. “Well, I am glad, at least I can practice with you now. If your date has been available, you will probably be dancing with him and I might have to dance by myself. Wait, that is not such a bad idea!” Hermione stole a quick glance at Justin. If only Harry knew, she was glad that she was dancing with him too. Justin and Susan’s lithe and synchronised movements were such art on its own.</p><p>She was then reminded of the training with the three of them last night. Never in her life, she realised how stiffly wooden her body was. Hannah started the training by teaching her basic moves of swaying and twirling. After about one hour, Hermione started to feel dizzy from the nonstop twirling although she finally managed to sway in a more natural manner, or so she hoped. With the four times a week dance lessons and weekly dance sessions with the house heads, Hermione was hoping earnestly that she would become at least a decent dance partner for Justin.</p><p>When Professor McGonagall announced that today they would be practicing the first part of their dance routine, Hermione was confident she would do well. She saw the Slytherin and Hufflepuff heads were doing some sways and twirls. Of course, she should have realised, her partner was Harry and not Hannah. Hermione then peered towards Draco and Daphne. While they were not the best dancers, they were holding out on their own. So far, they did not cause other students to fall down or injuring each other toes.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we can take a ten minutes break. Anyone who needs Poppy’s assistance for broken toes or other light injuries, please come in front,” announced Professor McGonagall. Padma immediately limped towards the front and asked Mdm Pomfrey to fix her toes.</p><p>“Are you alright? You took quite a tumble there when you performed the twirl and fall,” Hermione looked behind her. She did not even realise Draco had walked towards where she and Harry were standing. Harry scoffed while Hermione insisted, she was fine. Draco then started to sneer that Harry was a hazard to be around and poor Ginny for having him as a dance partner. Ron then joined the conversation, acknowledging that he was probably the worst, seeing Padma needing Mdm Pomfrey’s to heal her toes.</p><p>“Seriously, Weasley, you better do something about your dancing. Blaise and I were dancing beside you and we could almost hear every crack when you step on poor Padma’s toes,” Pansy, uninvitedly, also joined where all the Gryffindors were sitting down. Blaise laughter came into a halt when Ron reminded him when Pansy and him almost slipped and fell themselves. As they were laughing and joking, Hermione caught the three Hufflepuffs staring at her. They started to shake their heads in despair and Hermione laughed. She mouthed that she would do better tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Snape will make appearances in the future chapters as he is not Slytherin head house in this AU. He is just a teacher with a strong affiliation with Slytherin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 3: Tuesday Evening </strong>
</p><p>Despite the scrumptious feast that was in front of her, Hermione had to force herself to limit her food intake for the dance practice later. She learnt this the hard way when she decided to indulge in an additional slice of blueberry pie for dessert on Sunday. During the dance practice after the said dinner, Justin and she were supposed to do the main move of the dance routine, which was to twirl and Justin to lift her up for a bit.</p><p>The first few tries, Hermione was feeling fine. After what seemed to be the tenth try, Hermione started to feel her pie inching up again and the nausea feeling of overeating and dizziness kicked in. She made an immediate escape from the Room of Requirement and to the nearest toilet. When she returned, the trio immediately lectured her about the danger she was putting by overeating before a rigorous exercise.</p><p>“Have you purchased your dress? Only two weeks left, I gathered Madam Malkin will be as busy as ever!” asked Lavender to the group of girls in front of her. Parvati nodded immediately and mentioned her parents had instead asked their family tailor to design a really beautiful sari for her and Padma. Lavender started to explain her dress design which sounded like a really colourful dress, something that was fitting with her personality. Ginny who overheard the conversation, proudly said that her mother, with the help of Fleur, had sown her a beautiful dress. While she had not seen the final product yet, Fleur had owled her the sketch and she could not be any happier.</p><p>Hermione was focusing on her fruits when she felt the stares of four pairs of eyes. “What?” was the only thing she could think of saying. Truth be told, after being subjected to people’s glances and chatters for the past two weeks, Hermione had become guarded with everything related to the ball. Sure, most people had lost interest now, seeing she and Draco were still together. However, she did not wish to stir the pot once again. “Your dress? Please tell me you have a dress?” asked Parvati.</p><p>“Yes, I have asked my parents to send me a dress,” answered Hermione. When they realised Hermione did not plan to elaborate further, they sighed in disappointment. Feeling slightly bad, she added, “Well, it will be a layered dress? And, maybe a ribbon bow tie? I am still undecided if I want to have the ribbon at my waist or my neck.” With the little information, they immediately perked up and continue the conversation. Hermione chose to not tell them the bow tie was what Draco asked her to prepare. He insisted that she would be given a ribbon bow tie that matched his butterfly bow tie. Merlin, he better did not give her a striking green ribbon.</p><p>“Anyway, did you know, Padma told me Flitwick had been asking all the Ravenclaw 7<sup>th</sup> years to gather and practice their dance in the common room? It was rather awkward because she did not have a partner but Flitwick insisted, they should practice and practice. I am not surprised if McGonagall and other house heads are going to do the same soon.” Ginny looked excited upon hearing Parvati’s words. She had been disappointed that she could not practice the dance with Harry every Friday afternoons and since Harry hated dancing, he had no interest in practicing more than necessary.</p><p>Hermione cringed at the thought of <em>more</em> dance practice. Since accepting the trio’s offer last week, she had been dancing for almost every day. With the exception on Wednesday for her study session and Saturday due to her rushing her neglected homework in the library almost the whole day. Even then, she was distracted as Gryffindor and Slytherin were practicing quidditch together. For some reason, their seekers, Draco and Harry kept flying towards her side of the library’s window to wave and distract her.</p><p>“Let’s hope we keep the dance practice to a minimum. Merlin, my feet can’t take anymore dancing!” whined Hermione. Her friends laughed upon hearing her as they did not know her additional practices.</p><hr/><p>“Yes, yes, so when we switch hands, you need to be more fluid, you keep thinking of the next step when you dance and it showed. You need to just let it flow and your body will know what to do,” Hannah was showing Hermione for the umpteenth time how she and Justin could easily switch hands as they waltzed. When she and Susan tried it, she was fumbling. When she tried to not think it, it was even worse. Susan’s right hand was hanging in the air, while Hermione’s right was doing the same.</p><p>However, to their credit, Hermione admitted they were good teachers. While her synchronization still had much room for improvement, Justin noted that she knew how to control her body weight when he lifted her. Again, the first time they did the lift, for some reason Hermione’s body decided to be a block of wood instead of dancing. Justin, who was not expecting Hermione to still in the air, was not able to lift her properly, causing him to crash with her.</p><p>She suggested that three of them should volunteer to teach the 7<sup>th</sup> years on Fridays. Their faces recoiled in horror, especially after watching the first practice last week. They said working on one student was manageable but working on the entire year was a nightmare they did not wish to have. Hannah shuddered at the thought of teaching Neville how to dance. Although, she did admit he was one of the more enthusiastic students and was open to let him join this practice if he was willing.</p><p>When they were taking a quick break, Hermione sat beside Hannah and smile. “If you want to ask Neville to join the practice and spend more time with him, I don’t mind. Neville is one of the few who can be trusted and will not spread unnecessary rumours,” Hannah smiled back and said maybe she would consider that.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to go to the ball with him? I mean you said it was because of commitment, but I know Neville, I don’t think he will pressure you just because you attend a school ball with him,” Hermione asked Hannah. For a moment, Hermione wondered if she had asked too much as while she was close with Neville, she only recently started spending time with Hannah. Hannah was about to answer before Justin asked both of them to stand up and start practicing again. Hermione, too, immediately forgot that perhaps, the answer might be more meaningful than she thought.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 3: Thursday Morning </strong>
</p><p>A loud thump was heard from Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Ginny jolted and looked up to see it was Hermione throwing her Ancient Runes textbook. She huffed as she sat down and roughly scoop up the wheat porridge in front of her. After that, she roughly scooped up raspberry jam. Once done, she mixed the porridge and jam violently that some of the content splashed out into Ginny’s jumper.</p><p>“Blimey, Hermione, if you continue to mix it that way, there won’t be any more porridge for you to eat,” said Ron as he scooted away from Hermione. The first lesson had not even started, Ron did not wish to have splattered of porridge all over his jumper. Better his sister than him. Hermione ignored Ron’s words and started eating her porridge. She saw how red the porridge was from the generous amount of jam that she put. Good. That was what she feeling, bloody murderous.</p><p>Ginny gave a hint to ask the boys to disappear and leave Hermione with her. Ron and Harry immediately took their plates and join Dean for breakfast.</p><p>“Did something happen last night during your study session?” asked Ginny quietly, ensuring that nobody can overhear their conversion. Hermione gave her best friend a sharp look and hissed, “See, Ginny, in order for something to happen during our study session, one must actually be present in the said session.”</p><p>“You mean Draco did not turn up last night? Did he tell you that he could not make it? Sometimes, both of you have to postpone your <em>snogging</em> session,” asked Ginny again, emphasizing that everyone knew their weekly Wednesday session was for snogging anyway.</p><p>“Yes, Ginny, I will be this angry and annoyed if Draco actually told me he can’t make it. Of course, he did not! I was studying alone in the room and now people are interested in us, again! I was shocked that you did not hear how Hermione Granger was stood up by Draco Malfoy on their weekly <em>study</em> session. I saw at least ten people peeking through the classroom throughout the night to see if Draco finally turned up!” Hermione hissed in anger. She felt like a fool last night, a watched fool. She wanted to close the door however she knew, if she did that, people will assume she was embarrassed. Hermione Granger would never show the world that, especially if it was caused by a Slytherin prat.</p><p>When she was done with breakfast, she was ready to leave the Great Hall when she took a quick glance. The first class of the day was starting soon and Draco was not even in Great Hall for breakfast. He did not even try to find her to explain. Her temper was rising by the minute. This morning, in a moment of rationality, she thought if perhaps Draco had been injured hence unable to find her. However, she realised, if that happened, his bunch of Slytherin misfits would probably inform her immediately. Instead, nobody from Slytherin even approached her. Although, as she checked the Slytherin table again, she noted that there were a lot of missing 7<sup>th</sup> years at the table.</p><p>Hermione chose to ignore that fact as she was still seething, with that she took her textbook and walked towards her Ancient Runes classroom. There was still some time left so Hermione chose the long way walk to the classroom. She needed to calm herself before the class.</p><p>“Gra-nger oh Gra-nger,” Hermione closed her eyes as she heard the grating voice. She turned her head and saw Pansy Parkinson skipping towards her. Merlin, why was <em>this</em> Slytherin looking for her. “Yes, Pansy?” asked Hermione though gritted teeth.</p><p>“Aren’t you curious why Draco was missing from your weekly snogging session?” Pansy smirked as she threw the question. Hermione squinted her eyes. Huh, so at least someone knew what happened to Draco last night. She continued to ponder if it was worth it to walk into Pansy’s bait. “I know where he went, missing your session to be with Daphne,” Pansy continued her provocation in a sing-song voice. Fine, Hermione thought, she would bite the bait.</p><p>“What do you want in exchange for telling me where Draco disappear to?” asked Hermione. Pansy smirked and answered, “The identity of your date. It has slowly been driving Draco mad that he still does not know who you are going with. He was planning to pry the information from you yesterday but too bad, he can’t leave Daphne behind.” Hermione knew Pansy, she was as cunning as a Slytherin could be. She knew while Pansy would not be telling lie, at least not to her, chances were there were twisted and embellished facts from her words. Even so, Hermione was full of wit herself. She nodded and agreed to give Pansy what she wanted.</p><p>Pansy smirked in satisfaction, “Well, last night, Snape invaded our dorm and starting criticizing about us being a failure in the dancing. He was saying about expecting more from us since most of us are all pure-blood and all. Merlin, did he think us pure-bloods do nothing but dancing during our vacation?” Hermione gave Pansy a pointed look. She was at least aware of how often the Malfoys held and attended events whenever they could.</p><p>Pansy cleared her throat, “Anyway, Slughorn suddenly appeared and agreed that his house shall not be beaten by Hufflepuffs, of all house, even when it comes to dancing. So, we were forced to dance the entire night. ENTIRE NIGHT, Hermione! My feet are aching badly now and we still have to dance tomorrow!”</p><p>In a rare moment of them showing their friendship, Hermione laughed together with Pansy. “Snape? I was expecting that from Slughorn but not Snape,” said Hermione as they continued to walk to their classrooms. She could not deny how her anger was practically gone and replaced with amusement as the image of Draco dancing entire night, with Snape watching every one of them and made taunting remarks about their dancing. “Tell me about it, I guess Snape was provoked enough when he heard Sprout boasting about her two best students.”</p><p>“Anyway, I told you my part of the deal. Now, tell me, Granger, who is the identity of your date?” Hermione stopped her walk. She smirked herself as she saw her Runes classroom was right in front of her. “Well, I can tell you that he is a boy and he is from our year.” Pansy frowned as Hermione walked towards her classroom. “Wait! I asked for the name!” shouted Pansy.</p><p>Hermione turned behind and smirked again, “No, Pansy, you asked for his identity. Him, being a boy from our year, should make him identifiable if you look hard enough. Besides, even Ginny doesn’t even know who he is, do you think I will tell you?” Pansy laughed at Hermione’s witty answer. She nodded in defeat and waved goodbye as they went into their own classrooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for the lack of actual Dramione interactions in this chapter. I will make it up in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Daphne speaks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Week 3: Thursday Night</strong>
</p><p>Draco craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of the Gryffindor table at the other end of the Great Hall. Where in Merlin’s beard was Granger? Draco woke up really late this morning after the exhausting dance practice that Snape and Slughorn sprung on them last night. He missed Hermione during breakfast to explain what happened last night. During lunch, he tried to catch her however she was nowhere to be found. The entire Gryffindor 7<sup>th</sup> years and some were missing from lunch and he had an inkling of where they went. Enduring the same torture that he had the night before.</p><p>His last hope was now, dinner time, however, Hermione was nowhere to be found either. He was positive he saw her talking to the Weasley girl when he entered the Great Hall a few minutes earlier. Draco wanted to catch her once they were done with dinner. However, now she saw that Ginny was eating with people from her year. Harry and Ron were seating with two other Gryffindor boys. There was no sign of Hermione on the table.</p><p>Draco started to get anxious, was Hermione perhaps avoiding him because she thought he ditched her on purpose? Amidst his deep thought, he heard Pansy annoying throat clearing. He tried to ignore it however she cleared her throat even louder, clearly trying to get his attention. “What?” hissed Draco impatiently.</p><p>“I have told Granger about why you disappear last night. Stop worrying about it, she knows you were with Daphne,” Pansy said in a light-hearted manner. Draco choked on his food. “Bloody hell, Pansy, I am going to bloody murder you!” Draco’s voice was rising, turning the heads of a few onlookers. Pansy scoffed at the threat, “Calm down, will you? Of course, I told her that we were dancing to music and Snape’s taunting commentaries. She even laughed when I told her Snape was the one who cared about our dancing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Draco was rather embarrassed at his outburst then. He should have known Pansy would try to provoke the people around her. Pansy then smirked, “I have also managed to get something about her date, something that you were supposed to ask her yesterday. Aren’t you curious, Malfoy?”</p><p>Draco cocked his eyebrow, Pansy did not give information freely. He asked her what did she want in exchange. “Oh, nothing for now, but let’s just say you owe me something.” She said with a voice as light as air. Draco grudgingly agreed and asked her to quickly say what did she know about Hermione’s date.</p><p>“Here’s something interesting, she is going with a boy in our year,” Pansy gave him the biggest smile before continuing her dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 3: Friday Afternoon</strong>
</p><p>Draco was distracted as he tried to maintain his balance while dancing with Daphne. A few times, he heard Daphne’s tongue tutting whenever he almost missed a move however Draco ignored them all. Please, the dance routine for the ball was more than manageable for both of them, even if his dance move was not as smooth as that Hufflepuff boy and girl that Professor Sprout could not stop praising. Waltzing was a favourite past-time for all pure-bloods after all.</p><p>No, Draco was distracted as he lost Hermione in the sea of dancing baboons. After Pansy’s revelation, he tried to see who Hermione was dancing with. He knew she was dancing with Potter last week, which was odd. If she was going with someone in their year, why didn’t she dance with him then? Today, he saw her dancing with Potter again, until his girlfriend joined halfway through the practice.</p><p>After that, Draco could not find Hermione. He saw her dancing with that Neville bloke briefly, however they were missing again from his line of sight. Neville was going with that girl from Ravenclaw, the daughter of The Quibbler magazine. She was friends with Hermione so he doubted Hermione would have gone with Neville anyway.</p><p>“Draco, can you please attention? You almost missed a step again,” asked Daphne softly.</p><p>“Sorry, but I am looking for Hermione, did you happen to see her?” Daphne shook her head, looking rather annoyed that her dancing partner was thinking of another girl.</p><p>“Alright, that’s all for today’s practice. Now, remember, the ball is only two weeks away! Do not be complacent in your dancing for this routine is a passage of rite for every graduating Hogwarts students. And also, thank you for the lovely Miss Bones, for helping us teachers in guiding… all of you hopeless students. A round of applause, please!” Professor McGonagall announced. Draco was barely listening to the rest of the announcement as soon as they were dismissed. He left Daphne immediately to find Hermione.</p><p>For an inexplicable reason, when he saw her standing and chatting with her Gryffindor friends, Draco’s heart fluttered. They had not talked for two days but it felt like an eternity for him. Maybe they should discuss on how to ensure they actually find a time to talk to each other every day, like a normal couple. Draco paused. That was the first time he ever admitted, even if only in his head, that they were a couple.</p><p>“Granger, where in Merlin’s beard, have you been?” asked Draco as he walked quickly towards Hermione. Hermione turned her head, “Don’t you think I should be the one asking you that?” There was no malice or anger in her tone. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, at least Pansy was not lying when she said Hermione knew where he was.</p><p>“I tried to catch you yesterday, but you disappear right after dinner started. I could not find you anywhere,” muttered Draco, trying to avoid her friends from listening to their conversation. “Oh, I was busy,” was all he got. Draco frowned, he wanted to hear more why she was busy. For the past few days, Hermione was always busy after dinner. He always assumed she was at the library however when he tried to find her there yesterday, she was nowhere in sight. Was she with her ball date?</p><p>Draco wanted to ask her more questions however Ginny was pulling Hermione hands, indicating that the four long tables were appearing soon as lunch was in five minutes. With that, Draco was separated with Hermione again. Draco wanted to talk more, however her Gryffindor friends drag her to sit down for lunch. Draco let out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 3: Saturday Morning</strong>
</p><p>“Boy, are you being stood up?” asked the Fat Lady painting as she yawned. It was ten o’clock in the morning. Draco saw Hermione at breakfast just now and when she was done, she walked back to her dorm without even giving him a glance. Yesterday, Draco was not able to catch her again after lunch. She seemed to be missing all the time.</p><p>“No, I am waiting for someone,” answered Draco to the painting.</p><p>“Hermione Granger? It has been a while since I saw you sending her back. Is there trouble in the relationship, I sensed?” asked the painting again. Before Draco could say anything, the painting laughed and announced Hermione was coming out.</p><p>“Draco? Why are you here? Don’t we usually meet at the school entrance?” asked Hermione when she saw Draco brooding outside her common room.</p><p>“He has been waiting for you for the past thirty minutes! Ah, young love!” announced Fat Lady. Usually, Draco would be annoyed if anyone talked about his relationship with Hermione. This time around, he wanted Hermione to know how long he was waiting for her. How could she be so fine when they barely talked for the past three days?</p><p>Hermione smiled shyly and asked if that was true as they both started to make their way into the school entrance. “Well, I don’t know if you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me today, you see,” Hermione laughed when she saw Draco started to sulk. It was not her intention to ignore him for the past two days.</p><p>As they reached the school entrance, they joined the queue for the carriage that would bring them to the village. The queue was rather long even though it was still early. It was the last weekend outing before the Snowflake Ball, everyone wanted an early start to get everything they need for the ball. Some people started whispering when they saw Draco and Hermione were together again. “Why are they whispering?” asked Draco in a low voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and explained that there were witnesses when he ditched her on Wednesday.</p><p>“I am really sorry; I wish I could tell you then but Snape and Slughorn appeared as I was leaving. I was praying hard that it will end soon and come to you.” Draco put his hand on Hermione’s shoulder and pull her closer to him. Hermione was a bit stunned at how openly affectionate Draco was being however, she also saw him glaring at the people behind the queue who was staring at them.</p><p>When it was their time to ride the carriage, Draco gave the people behind another glare, ensuring that they will not be sharing the carriage with him and Hermione. Hermione usually hated those people who refused to share a carriage with strangers, however this time, just this time, she would be selfish and enjoy the ride.</p><p>Once the carriage moved, Draco took Hermione’s hand and started to make traces on their joined hands. After some hesitation, he said, “I can’t stop thinking if you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me, you know. I was half a mind sure that you will be laughing and asking me to go on my own when you see me outside waiting.”</p><p>“Why would you think that? I was rushing through my homework yesterday after dinner because I wanted to have a peaceful afternoon with you today,” Draco immediately perked up upon hearing Hermione’s answer. “Pansy mentioned that you are going with a boy in our year. Can’t you tell me who he is? I was thinking if you prefer to spend your time with him now than with me,” Hermione shook her head and smile. She chose to keep the part about it was true that she was spending her time with Justin.</p><p>“I told you, it is your punishment for not telling me about Daphne. Anyway, I don’t think I fancy anyone’s company more than yours,” Draco smiled at how shy Hermione became after the confession. He squeezed her hands tighter and gave her a kiss, affirming that he felt the same too.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 3: Saturday Afternoon </strong>
</p><p>Draco dragged Hermione’s hands into Honeydukes excitedly. The one thing that Hermione and Draco did not share was his love for everything sweets. Sure, Hermione enjoyed chocolates and sweets every now and then, however with dentists as parents, she learnt the peril of enamel erosion since young. She had tried to lecture this to Draco multiple times however he, being a wizard, always said that there would be spells for his eroding and-apple.</p><p>When they entered the shop, Draco let go of her hand and started to wander around the sweet heaven. Hermione herself was looking at some snacks that she wanted to stock up. With her dancing almost every day, she found herself getting hungry all the time. In fact, she was beginning to get hungry again now despite already having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. She blamed Draco, really, for her hunger. She ordered a pumpkin pie for herself however Draco was stealing bites nonstop, saying he could not resist such sweet dessert. Before they left the place, she managed to saw Harry and Ginny who were on a date themselves. </p><p>“I can’t even shop my favourite pastilles without seeing the annoying face of a Gryffindor,” announced someone with an exaggerated sigh, from Hermione’s behind.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Pansy,” greeted Hermione. Pansy smiled back at her. For a moment, they both browsed the snacks together, without saying anything. Draco then joined them, excitedly carrying a basket filled with sweets, chocolates and other things. Pansy snorted and commented that Draco was still the same as that 1<sup>st</sup> Year boy, with mummy sending him sweets and cakes daily because of his sweet tooth. Draco growled at the embarrassing memory that Pansy openly shared with Hermione.</p><p>“Hi Draco,” Three heads turned into the blonde girl that just joined the conversation. Daphne Greengrass was standing between Hermione and Pansy. Draco awkwardly returned the greeting, Hermione was hiding her slight unhappiness at Daphne and Pansy, well, Pansy was enjoying the uncomfortable of the situation.</p><p>“Can I have a word with you outside? About the ball?” asked Daphne. Draco glanced at Hermione, silently asking her permission. With the briefest nod from her, Draco then walked outside, together with Daphne. Once outside, Draco looked at Daphne, waiting for her to start the conversation.</p><p>“I wanted to know what colour would your robes be? Mother told me she has informed your mother but your mother did not reply on the outfit selection. As you know, our pictures will be taken, and Daily Prophet might select us as the article’s main picture. It will be wonderful if our outfit matched, don’t you think?” Daphne began to stutter when she saw Draco’s disinterest in the topic.</p><p>“Well, my mother is the one who chose the colour of my robes. My formal robe will probably be black. Mother is making a custom butterfly and ribbon bow from a fine cloth. That is all I know about the outfit. It will be better if your mother asked mine, really.” Daphne beamed when Draco mentioned about a matching bow. She was beginning to wonder if she was really his date.</p><p>Daphne then excitedly ask if he knew what colour was the ribbon bow. Draco looked confused at her excitement, “Why? Do you want to make one too?” With that, Daphne was now confused too. “Will you be wearing a butterfly and ribbon bow on your robe then?”</p><p>“No, Daphne, the ribbon bow is for Hermione,” answered Draco plainly. Daphne was forced to hide her disappointment. While she did not fancy Draco in that way, not yet anyway, she was not expecting Hermione to be treated as his date more than herself.</p><p>“Oh, I see, anyway, what is our arrangement for after the ball? I think we should finalise it soon,” Draco frowned at Daphne’s question. Eager to get back to Hermione, Draco flippantly asked Daphne to handle the arrangement. She probably wanted a drink or two in the common room. Daphne, once again, beamed at Draco’s words.</p><p>Back at Honeyduke, Hermione continued to stare at Draco and Daphne. She tried to squash the gnawing jealousy that was rising. “Don’t worry, she was only asking what colour would Draco be wearing for the ball,” said Pansy, back after paying for her pastilles.</p><p>“How do you know?” asked Hermione. Pansy then explained Daphne asked her earlier if she had seen Draco and mentioned about the things she wanted to discuss, like matching outfits and what to do after the ball.</p><p>“Merlin, what is with you pure-bloods and having a matching outfit? Mrs. Malfoy actually wanted to purchase a dress for me because she thinks me and Draco having mismatch outfit was a disaster!” Pansy stared blankly upon hearing Hermione’s confession. Draco’s mother was buying a dress for Hermione? Hermione then explained how she stubbornly rejected the Malfoy’s offer, they finally settled on matching bows instead.</p><p>Pansy started to laugh at the incredulous realisation, “Oh Hermione, I am not sure why Daphne even bothers with Draco.” Before Hermione could comment further, Draco and Daphne joined them again.</p><p>“I am off to find my sister then. I will talk to you again about the ball,” muttered Daphne as she said her goodbye. Draco looked confused; Hermione noticed that he was genuinely confused. He did not think that there was a need for further discussion about whatever they have discussed clearly. Pansy, still holding her laughter, also said her goodbye and thank you, for the entertainment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 4: Monday Night</strong>
</p><p>“Where are you two going after the ball?” asked Draco as he lounged in the Slytherin common room. Blaise lifted his head from his Potions homework, hesitant to answer the question. Pansy glanced and asked why did he care where they were heading anyway. He should make his own plans.</p><p>“Daphne was asking me on Saturday and I told her to arrange it. I was thinking maybe we can join both of you instead? It is less awkward if it is the four of us,” Blaise started to cough violently. Pansy was patting his back while trying to hold her laughter. Draco looked at his two friends and cocked an eyebrow. Why are they behaving so strangely?</p><p>“Right, I know how awkward it can be since it will be the first time for both of you, or so I assume. But Blaise and I are not into foursome, right, Blaise?” asked Pansy while fluttering her eyelids to Blaise. He coughed even louder now. Some of the other students were looking at the three of them.</p><p>“Why not? I mean, you know her, Pansy, probably trade gossip or two. I am not sure if I can be a good company since I will be thinking of Granger the entire time.” At Draco’s last words, Blaise raised his hands and told Pansy that he gave up. Draco needed to know about the tradition.</p><p>“Look, Draco, you want to know the reason why pure-blood only attend with another pure-blood? Tradition has it, the night of the Snowflake Ball is when the bond between them is sealed, whether magically or not, depends on the two people. That was how my mother sealed a marriage with my father. Although, clearly, four husbands later, that bond is definitely not forever binding,” quipped Blaise.</p><p>“What are you prattling on? What is this talk about the bond and sealing?” Draco looked more confused than ever. Pansy was really enjoying this. She had actually forgotten about the fact Draco did not know about the Snowflake Ball’s tradition.</p><p>“Let me make it simple for you, Snowflake Ball is the time when you and Daphne are going to bond, somewhere in this castle, with no clothes on. This bonding is meant as a path to marriage when you graduate in summer. Merlin, why do you think our parents only want us to go with pure-bloods? Imagine if you forget to enact a <em>certain</em> charm and you become a soon-to-be parent of a half-blood baby by the time you graduate? Now, I know we are not opposed to having half-blood babies, but the tradition lives. Pretty sure Potter and his pureblood girlfriend will be doing it too.”</p><p>This time, Draco was the one who started to cough violently. That could not be the truth. Blaise and Pansy were pulling his leg. He stared at his two friends, while Pansy was holding her laughter, he could tell she was being serious. The same with Blaise. “Wait, if that is the case then why are the two of you going together? Since when both of you are dating?” asked Draco with a scrunched  face. The thought his two best friends shagging were just… unsettlingly weird.</p><p>Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and started giggling. Merlin, why were they giggling now, thought Draco. “We are not dating, Draco. We both agreed to attend together, like you and Daphne, except we are both very much aware of the tradition portion. Pansy still believes that her father put a curse on her and she can only pop her cherry on Snowflake Ball.” Blaise explained while snorting loudly. Pansy immediately slapped his back, “Hey! That is not so far-fetched since I am his only daughter! Besides, you were the one who said your mother will disinherit you if your first <em>bonding</em> was not with a pure-blood!”</p><p>Draco started to massage his temple. He was feeling ill now. This was bad, this was really bad. Finally, he asked his two friends to put a halt into their bickering and asked, “So, when Daphne asked me about plans after the ball, she meant….?”</p><p>“Is that not obvious to you now, Draco? Besides, you should find a place soon, otherwise the first shag of your life will happen in a dingy broom closet.” Pansy fluttered her eyes again. This was bad. This was really bad, Draco muttered again. He needed to talk to Daphne soon.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 4: Wednesday Night</strong>
</p><p>Hermione collapsed the moment Susan said that was the it for the night. It had been an exhausting two weeks but Hermione was getting more and more confident with her dance. Even Justin was praising her earlier on at how much more fluid her movement had become.</p><p>Amidst her panting, she was reminded when she had to cancel her study session with Draco at the last minute. She was trying to find him before dinner however he was busy with quidditch practice. When she finally saw him, he was heading towards the Great Hall for dinner while she was leaving to go for her practice. Draco sulkily asked if she was cancelling because of what he did last week and Hermione had to suppress the urge to smack him and said she was not that childish.</p><p>Draco asked where she was going and if he could join afterwards. Hermione immediately rejected his request and said that it was something relating to the ball. As she was talking to Draco, Susan appeared behind Draco, hurrying Hermione to make a move to the Room of Requirement. She tried to mime to Susan to give her a few more minutes but Susan’s eyes were bulging from the imaginary ticking clock, asking her to quickly come into the room as every minute was precious. Hermione then gave Draco a quick peck and rushed towards Susan.</p><p> Merlin, apparently everyone was practicing for the dance to the point Filch actually had to put a rota list beside the room. The Hufflepuff trio managed to get a slot today however it clashed with her study time. Hermione was thinking hard if she should ditch dance practice but she realised they actually made a genuine effort to book the room. Without her, they could have just practice in their common room. No, without her, there was not even a need for them to practice at all. With a heavy heart, she chose to cancel her study session with Draco instead.</p><p>“Sorry, you have to miss your snog session with your boyfriend today,” joked Justin as he sat down beside her. Hermione laughed at the apology and insisted it was no big deal.</p><p>“Anyway, just to confirm, you have no expectation or whatsoever for after the ball, right? Even though your boyfriend is going with another girl, you are not expecting me to do anything as revenge?” Justin asked in the same joking manner. Hermione stared at Justin and asked what expectation was he talking about. Was it some muggle joke that she, shamefully, did not get?</p><p>That was when Hannah interjected, “You mean, you don’t know about the pure-blood tradition for the Snowflake Ball?” Hermione was staring at Hannah now. She thought about Draco’s earlier explanation about pure-bloods only attend with another pure-blood for the ball.</p><p>“Hermione, the reason I rejected Neville was that pure-bloods usually expect a level of commitment after the ball, and that means usually that’s when they have their first shag. That’s why I’m not ready to do that with Neville.” Hermione’s brown eyes went wide from Hannah’s revelation. She started to laugh nervously at the thought of Draco and Daphne… Merlin, even she and Draco had never done that and they had been a couple for two years!</p><p>Seeing Hermione’s reaction, Hannah immediately apologized. She thought Draco had at least told her that much about the tradition. Hermione tried to wave, showing indifference however her heart was thumping furiously. No, Draco would not do that, right? That was when Hermione remembered Pansy’s words at Honeydukes. Daphne wanted to arrange what to do after the ball. They would have discussed it when they went outside.</p><p>Susan was jabbing Hannah for saying these things thoughtlessly. Justin was doing his best, by simply keeping quiet and not making things worse. Finally, after some time that felt like an eternity, Filch was knocking the door, announcing that curfew was in fifteen minutes. All students should start making their way back to their dorms. Hannah offered to walk Hermione back to her dorm however she politely declined. She knew Hannah might risk detention by sending her back.</p><p>“I will be fine; I think a walk by myself is what I need right now.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> Week 4: Thursday Morning</strong>
</p><p>Draco huffed and puffed as he made his way into the Gryffindor table. Perfect, he thought, Hermione was not here yet but Ginny and Harry were there. They were the ones that he was looking for.</p><p>“I have a question,” huffed Draco as he sat in front of the couple.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, ferret,” Ginny greeted in a tone accusing him of being rude.</p><p>“I can’t tell you who is Hermione’s date, Malfoy,” Harry said at the same time. Draco scrunched his nose, “You don’t even know who she is going with, Potter.” Harry then smirked, knowing Draco had fallen into his trap, “Exactly, I don’t know who she is going with hence I can’t tell you.” Draco took a deep breath, trying to hold his annoyance. Maybe, he should hex Dumbledore’s favourite student with the croaking spell. It might worth the detention and the hundred points deduction.</p><p>“My question is, Potty, does any of you know if Hermione is close to any Hufflepuff?” Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shook their heads. Draco then explained that yesterday when Hermione was rushing to her secret Snowflake Ball-related something, he saw that Hermione was going with someone with the yellow uniform cloak and scarf.</p><p>“I don’t know who she was with and anyway, Malfoy, I don’t think you have any right in who she chooses to spend time with. It serves you right for going with another girl to the ball. Merlin, you should count yourself lucky Hermione does not know about the tradition, otherwise, she probably will break up with you. Oh, wait, both of you are not together anyway, right?” Draco was now considering to hex the red-haired girl in front of him too. She and Harry were now snickering at him.</p><p>Draco was exasperated. Even the Weasleys knew about the tradition but not him. He put up a façade to ensure she did not know about his ignorance. “Why is it a big deal that I am going with Daphne? You will allow Potter to attend the ball with Hermione, right? It is something along the same line.” Ginny now started to laugh hysterically.</p><p>“You moron, of course, I will allow Harry and Hermione to attend the ball together because unlike you, there is a clear definition of my relationship with Harry. We are a couple and proud of it. I know that even if Harry and Hermione go together, they will not be shagging afterwards,” Ginny then lifted her joined hands with Harry. Harry joined the laughter seeing Draco furious expression.</p><p>“Oh look, Hermione is coming, maybe you should ask her about the mystery student,” said Ginny as her eyes were pointing towards the door. True enough, Hermione was walking in, together with Ron. Draco squinted his eyes, noting that Hermione was walking funnily. When she saw Draco was sitting at her house table, she looked anxious.</p><p>“What are you doing here at Gryffindor’s table? Snape is going to kill you for treason and sitting with us,” asked Hermione as she sat down beside him. Ginny interjected before Draco could answer, asking what happened to her legs. With a yawn, she said her everything from the bottom part of her body was sore from the strenuous activity she did yesterday. Draco started choking at Hermione’s description while he could see Ginny and Harry were trying hard to hold their laughter. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were staring at the three of them, not understanding of the random choke and laughter.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, do you think your father will like to hear about the fact you have changed your allegiance to Gryffindor?” Draco turned his head when he heard the slow and sour drawl of Professor Snape, dressed in all black like a grim reaper. Draco gulped and quickly made his way into the Slytherin’s table. The four Gryffindor students immediately looked at their plates as Professor Snape continued his walk towards the teachers’ table in front. When they were sure he was out of hearing range, they started laughing together.</p><p>Draco scanned the Slytherin table, looking for Pansy. Once he found her and Blaise, Draco immediately sat beside Pansy.</p><p>“Pansy, I need your help.” Pansy turned her head and smiled sweetly at Draco, “You know my help is not free, Draco. Besides, you still owe me a favour when I told you about Granger’s date.”</p><p>“Anything, I will give you anything, in exchange find out if Hermione is aware about the tradition, if she and her date are planning to do anything after the ball.” Draco’s cold stare made Pansy snorted instead of intimidated.</p><p>“You know to dig such information, I may not play fair against your bushy-haired Gryffindor.”</p><p>Draco continued to stare at Pansy, even more intensely now, “Pansy, do whatever you can to find out about this.” Pansy started laughing and said, “Whatever I can? This will be fun. Consider it done, then, Malfoy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 4: Thursday Afternoon </strong>
</p><p>“What did Malfoy talk to you about this morning?” Hermione asked as she and Ginny trudged through the snowy ground. Christmas was next week and the weather had been freezing recently but Hermione felt too cooped out to be staying indoor after she had her lunch. Ginny was more than happy to accompany her with an afternoon walk before her next class.</p><p>“He mentioned about you running off with a Hufflepuff yesterday night and was wondering if we knew who the person was. We said we don’t know because I really don’t and now, spit it, Hermione. Is that person your date?” Ginny nudged her best friend, hoping to add a playful pressure. Hermione laughed while thinking if she should tell Ginny about her date. The ball was only a week away and it felt like a waste if she told Ginny now.</p><p>“That person is not my date and I am still not telling you who my date is,” Ginny pouted upon hearing she would still be kept in the dark, “But, I will tell you who is the mystery Hufflepuff is. Just promise not to laugh.” Ginny raised her left eyebrow and waited for Hermione to continue.</p><p>“She’s Susan Bones, I have been taking dance lessons from her,” Hermione decided to stick to the truth as closely as possible. Ginny stared at her and started laughing hysterically. “Oh hush, you know my dancing is really horrible so I approached her to teach me, to save me from the embarrassment during the ball!” The laughter became even louder. Seeing her friend’s laughter, Hermione began to laugh herself. “You are right, you do need a dedicated practice to save yourself.”</p><p>When Ginny finally calmed herself, she walked ahead and stop in front of Hermione. With a serious face, she asked, “Listen, you do have a date right for the ball? If you don’t, just let me know, I will ask someone from my year to secretly bring you in or something so you can walk through the charmed entrance. I will promise to ask my friends to be discreet.” It was Hermione’s turn to laugh, at the same time she was touched at how thoughtful her best friend was.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I really do have a date. I guess I was just having fun of keeping this to myself and my date is being supportive of keeping it quiet.” The two girls shared a hug until they were disturbed by the sound of throat clearing. Ginny snarled, “You might as well start wearing a pink fluffy cardigan and tweed skirt to match the throat-clearing.” Pansy gave Ginny a dismissive look and said she was looking for Hermione and asked Ginny to let the adults spoke. Hermione rolled her eyes and asked both of them to be nice with each other.</p><p>With a great annoyance and loud huff aimed towards Pansy, Ginny started to walk back towards the castle. In contrast, she gave Hermione the sweetest smile and waved her goodbye. Hermione shook her head at the two girls. When Pansy was sure Ginny had left, she began, “I want an exchange of information.” Hermione stared at Pansy and waited for her to continue. Seeing Hermione’s reaction, Pansy continued, “Don’t you want to know what Draco and Daphne are planning to do after the ball?” Hermione’s face went ashen and Pansy smirked immediately.</p><p>“I will let you know about Draco’s in exchange if you tell me about yours. One, is your date a pure-blood? Two, is he going to do anything about <em>the tradition</em>?” Pansy asked with a great emphasis on her last two words. Hermione’s ashen face was already an indication that she knew about it, there was no need to beat around the bush.</p><p>“You are asking for two information from me, and you are only going to give me one?”</p><p>“Hermione, Hermione, did you forget how I work? There is no free information when it comes to me. I gave you the information about Daphne and Draco’s conversation at Honeydukes. I am taking the payment now.” Hermione scoffed at that statement. She told Pansy that since the information had been told and received, she would not be bothered to honour the trade. However, Hermione saw Pansy’s confidence, barely stirred at Hermione’s rejection.</p><p>“See, Hermione, I think you will accept my deal. Your curiosity about your non-boyfriend shagging another girl is written all over your face. The need of being a know-it-all is your curse although I am pretty sure you are not going to tell me the information without some wit.”</p><p>Hermione straightened her back and gave Pansy the coldest stare, “He is not a pure-blood and yes, he knew about the tradition. He was the one who started the discussion, actually.” At this moment, Hermione was thinking of how nowadays she forgot about how cunning Pansy could be. Her moment of weakness in Honeydukes let her walked into Pansy’s trap easily.</p><p>“Draco has been thinking about the tradition with Daphne. As a bonus, you are part of the reason why the thinking had to be done,” Pansy immediately replied when she heard what she needed from Hermione. Mentally, Pansy started to count. Hermione would retort back with her “bonus”. On her mental count of five, Hermione then continued her cold stare, opening her mouth, “As a bonus to you, my date asked me about my expectations after the ball.”</p><p>Hermione swiftly turned her back and started walking towards the castle, leaving Pansy behind. Pansy had to remind herself to close her gaping mouth from the revelation. While she knew to never accept Hermione’s words at face value, she did not expect Hermione to even consider other boys for the tradition.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 4: Friday Afternoon </strong>
</p><p>“Miss Granger, you make me so proud! Here I thought you were a hopeless one when it comes to dancing but you are marvellous! I must say you are probably fourth after my three star students!” Professor Sprout’s compliments made Hermione’s cheeks a shade of pink. She was only able to become this good because of the Hufflepuff trio after all. Harry and Ron were marvelling at how easily she glided during each move. Hannah was her partner today and she knew there were curious stares as everyone was dancing with their actual partners today. Dumbledore had announced during breakfast that the period before lunch will be free so that students from other years who would be attending the ball could have at least one practice.</p><p>Harry was a better dancer as Ginny was coaching (with a few tempers thrown) him on every move. After the disaster from the first week, Padma had smartly put a cushioning spell on her toes despite Ron’s improvement himself. Neville and Luna had decided to give up and had fun dancing their own beat. Draco and Daphne, on the other hand, were performing quite poorly. Snape had to intervene and asked Draco what was the point of parading his pure-blood status when he could not even do such simple steps. Daphne looked embarrassed at their poor performance. Pansy, of course, knew the reason for Draco’s distraction. He wanted to see who Hermione was dancing with.</p><p>When the four house heads released the students for lunch, Draco was planning to talk to Daphne about the ball. He took Daphne’s wrist and drag her outside.</p><p>“Did I just see Malfoy dragging that Greengrass girl out of the hall? During lunch?” asked Ginny in disbelief. Hermione stared at the two retreating figures. Ever since she found out everything about the tradition and Draco’s plan (based on Pansy’s feeble truth), Hermione been trying to suppress the gnawing feeling that kept rising every day. Logically, Hermione knew Draco would not sleep with Daphne for the sake of his pure-blood tradition. She had faith in him however seeing Draco and Daphne, almost holding hands, walking out of the hall together, shook that very faith, replacing it with the gnawing feeling in her heart.</p><p>Draco gave a thoughtful and deep look towards Daphne. They were standing at one of the more hidden stairwells, and with lunch happening now, it was even quieter. With her big round eyes beaming, Daphne was eager to hear what Draco was about to say or do.</p><p>“Do you fancy me, Daphne?” asked Draco. Daphne was not expecting that question.</p><p>“Well, I do but not in a romantic way, for now at least,” Daphne stammered, her face was getting redder as she spoke.</p><p>Draco sighed, “I think I should make this clear once for all. I don’t have any interest in the Snowflake tradition, not with you at least. We can still attend the ball together but that’s all.”</p><p>“If you are not interested, then why did you accept my invitation? Is it because of Hermione?”</p><p>“Yes! Daphne, I thought everyone in bloody Hogwarts knew that she and I are a couple! I am sorry, I accepted your invitation without knowing the implication behind it.” Daphne started to take a step back hearing Draco’s apology.</p><p>“Draco, I know Hermione is a nice girl but how about your parents? Have they accepted her? The main reason I wanted to go to the ball with you was that my parents want me to find a pure-blood suitor and I thought you and Hermione…  not permanent since you have never acknowledged her publicly. In fact, when you accepted to go the ball with me, I took that as a confirmation that you and she are not serious,” Daphne spoke softly with her head down, unsure if she could face Draco now. Gritting his teeth, Draco wanted to explain further however Daphne decided she had enough and walked away.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 4: Sunday Morning</strong>
</p><p>Today’s breakfast was a real messy one, not because the students forgot how to eat properly but during the morning owl delivery, almost every flying owl was bringing a big box for the 7<sup>th</sup> years. With the Snowflake Ball happening on Saturday, everyone’s formal outfits and knick-knacks were starting to be delivered. The girls were squealing while the boys were groaning with all the layers of robes they need to wear.</p><p>Ginny took out the peach-coloured dress that her mother and sister-in-law had created for her. Harry was smiling beside her, happy that she was happy. Ron and Padma were thanking Merlin that Bill was able to lend him one of his robes, saving him from the lace nightmare of Yule Ball. Meanwhile, Hermione stared at the unopened box that was in front of her. She knew how her dress would look like; she chose a silver dress to somewhat matched Draco’s (since clearly, he thought matching their outfit was important). However, she could not stop thinking about Friday’s noon scene when Draco left Daphne. Even when they spent time together yesterday, Draco did not mention anything about it. Hermione looked up and saw Professor Snape was hovering around Draco at the Slytherin’s table.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, come with me to the DADA classroom now,” drawled Professor Snape in a low voice. Draco gave his DADA teacher a questioning look. Merlin, it was Sunday morning, did Snape really need him to talk about Defence Against Dark Arts on his day off? With a slight grunt, Draco stood up and followed his teacher.</p><p>When he opened the classroom, he was shocked to see his mother sitting down in one of the chairs, sipping tea as if the classroom was her garden. Narcissa Malfoy looked up, smiling as she saw her only son.</p><p>“Mother? What are you doing here? I thought parents are discouraged from visiting students during school days?” asked Draco as he walked into the room. Professor Snape gave one last snort before closing the door.</p><p>“Draco, your father is one of the governors of Hogwarts, I can break some rules to see my only son. Anyway, I brought your dress robes for Snowflake Ball. And of course, a basket of my freshly made fruit tarts.” Draco tried to conceal his excitement over the sweet treats his mother brought for him, masking it with indifference. He opened the big box and saw his crisp white shirt, together with a velvet midnight blue robe. “Huh, I was assuming you will purchase a black robe for me.”</p><p>“I choose midnight blue because-“ Someone knocked on the door as Narcissa was explaining her choice. With a simple flick of a wand, the door opened and Daphne entered the room. Draco cocked his eyebrow, what was she doing here. Daphne smiled shyly and greeted, “Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I am Daphne Greengrass. Professor Snape let it slip that you are visiting and I think it is only polite for me to greet you personally as I am attending the ball with Draco.”</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy, ever the perfect embodiment of elegance, returned the greeting, “Lovely to meet you, Daphne. Your mother has owled me about you. I am glad that you are attending the ball with my son.” Hearing the encouragement, Daphne’s smile grew wider. After another minute of pleasantries, Daphne then bid her goodbye and left the room. When she was right outside the room, she overheard a snippet the mother-son conversation that made her smile even wider as she walked away, not realising that another girl in a far distance was walking towards the classroom.</p><p>“Mother! What was that about being happy and all that Daphne attending with me?”</p><p>“Well of course I am happy! It was a better arrangement! Your father hated when Arthur Weasley was talking about Hermione non-stop at the recent Ministry get-together.” Draco frowned. Did his parents hate Hermione?</p><p>“You don’t like Hermione?” asked Draco tentatively.</p><p>“How can I like Hermione when you have never ever thought of bringing me to meet her when you have been dating for two years? I don’t even know what she likes! I am happy that you bring Daphne because I was hoping you will realise what a fool you have been! Dating for two years and I have to find out when Pansy’s mother mentioned about it! Do you know how embarrassed I was?”</p><p>“On that note, do you know why your father hated when Arthur Weasley spoke about Hermione? He was annoyed that another person seemed to know his son’s girlfriend, yes, Draco, <em>girlfriend</em>, better than him. Merlin, Draco, we are trying to accept having a muggle-born in the Malfoy family but you never even gave us the chance to get to know her!” Draco stood awkwardly, staring at the floor. It felt like when he was nine-year-old again and he broke a vase while flying with a broom inside the Manor. His mother was scolding him while he stood at one corner, being punished.</p><p>“I… am sorry?” Narcissa scoffed at the weak attempt of apology. Their conversation was once again cut when someone knocked on the door. It better not be Daphne trying to score brownie points with his mother again. Instead, a bushy-haired brunette girl entered the room.</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I am Hermione Granger; I am not sure if you have heard of me.” Draco was in awe. Never in his life, he had seen her being timid.</p><p>“Please! Call me Narcissa! Come in, come in. I do have a present for you.” Narcissa stood up and immediately shoved a small box towards Hermione. Surprised by the welcoming gesture, Hermione accepted the box. She was thinking if it was polite of her to open the box but seeing how eager Narcissa was, she slowly untied the ribbon. At the same time, Draco opened his own box, much smaller than his robe’s.</p><p>Hermione saw a midnight blue ribbon bow, with a sheen of red, inside the box. It was beautiful and yet so simple. She thought about how it would match her silver dress. She then peeked into Draco’s and saw a matching butterfly bow in the same midnight blue, however his was with a green sheen. Hermione laughed, red because she was a Gryffindor and green since he was a Slytherin.</p><p>“I hope you like the ribbon, Hermione. I still wish you will let me buy you a dress, the thought of you and Draco appearing in clashing colours make me shudder,” Draco snorted and told his mother to give it up. Hermione did not accept extravagant gifts, not from him or anyone else. Narcissa then decided, she should keep the price of the ribbons to herself. It was probably the same amount as some of the dresses in the ball.</p><p>“How did you know about my mother being here?” murmured Draco while his mother was busy transfiguring teacups for them to enjoy a quick morning tea.</p><p>“Pansy. I am guessing that is her, apologizing.” Hermione smiled to herself as she took a seat opposite Narcissa Malfoy. With that, Narcissa Malfoy finally spent time with her son’s girlfriend. She could not wait to tell this to Mrs. Parkinson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 5: Tuesday Night </strong>
</p><p>The sky was dark, it was snowing heavily and the snow on the ground was getting thicker by the minute. Ron glanced at Hermione after every few steps, she was thinking of asking him something and he knew it. She asked him if they could have a little chat after dinner, preferably outside, away from any potential eavesdropper.</p><p>“What is it, Hermione?” Hermione looked at Ron and took a deep breath. “So, you know about the Snowflake Ball tradition, right? I am talking about the <em>very specific</em> pure-blood tradition?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, Bill and Charlie mentioned about it.” Ron could feel his face getting redder despite the freezing weather outside. Merlin, why did Hermione want to talk to him about this? Could she not have asked Ginny instead? Wait, Ginny was his sister and she was going with Harry, oh Merlin, let’s not go there. With a cough, Ron tried to clear his head from his train of thought.</p><p>“I am asking because you are going with Padma and… Gosh, this is so awkward but are you planning to…? You and Padma are not dating or anything so, I am just wondering if…” Hermione tried to finish her sentence. She knew this was a really awkward thing to ask especially to a guy. Why couldn’t she have more pure-blood girlfriends? Ginny and Harry obviously would do it on the night of the ball. In fact, Ginny mentioned they had found a spot in Astronomy Tower for that night. She could ask Pansy but she was not exactly the beacon of truth. Hermione was half a mind sure Pansy was stretching the truth when she said Draco’s mother was in the DADA classroom last Sunday.</p><p>“Um, well, yeah, we have <em>plans</em> about that. If this is about Malfoy, just to let you know the tradition is not always a must-do for pure-blood. I know Neville and Luna have no such plans? I don’t think Percy was able to get his date to do it either. Bill and Charlie are a different story, they were one of the handsome blokes of their years!” Hermione’s uneasiness was barely cajoled with Ron’s words. Neville’s action was an obvious move since he and Hannah had just started dating before the ball announcement. She didn’t know enough about Percy and his date to make the assumption.</p><p>For some time, they continued to walk in silence. Ron tried not to push his comforting too much since they were talking about Draco Malfoy after all, the poster boy for pure-blood and everything related to the old traditions that came with the purity.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I can’t believe this will be our last year in school and with N.E.W.T coming, my biggest worry is if Draco will shag another girl. I should have been smarter and hex him the day I found out he was going with Daphne for the ball.” Hermione gave a deprecating laugh as they continued walking back towards their Gryffindor tower. She could not believe she was having this conversation with Ron, someone whom she called having an emotional range of teaspoon previously. However, at the same time, she could not think of any other people for this conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, you really should. I would probably help with my favourite slug eating hex! Ginny could help too with her bat-bogey hex!” They both started laughing, thinking about Draco having his tongue-tied with a slug coming out of his mouth and a bat-shaped bogey. The image did cheer Hermione, even if it was just by a little bit.</p><p>“Thanks, Ron,” Hermione smiled as they both entered the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 5: Wednesday Night</strong>
</p><p>Draco was early today, like really early. After missing two weeks of their <em>study </em>session, he was worried that it would be cancelled again. He ate his dinner at record speed and immediately made a dash towards their usual classroom. He could hear Pansy’s snort when he left their table. Crabbe, to his surprise, actually asked where he was going when dinner just started fifteen minutes earlier. Of course, Crabbe was stuffing himself with the ham and turkey and some other food that was piled on his plate.</p><p>As the clock was ticking, Draco started to get more nervous. Hermione did not tell him anything about missing today’s session. After the tea session with his mother on Saturday, they did not really talk much. A few chats in between but Hermione was always running off somewhere.</p><p>“I think this is the first time you are actually here before me since we started this.” Draco gave the biggest grin when he heard Hermione’s voice. Hermione was closing the door, putting the usual silencing and locking charm. Huh, she was not carrying her bag or any of her books.</p><p>“Where is your study materials?” asked Draco.</p><p>“Oh, I need to leave in half-hour’s time.”</p><p>Draco frowned when Hermione did not give further explanation. Was she going somewhere with her date? Pansy mentioned about her findings to him, saying that the information probably worth half of his Gringotts vault.</p><p>“Are you meeting your date?”</p><p>“Yes,” that was the only thing Hermione said before Draco pulled her towards him. His mouth crashed against hers. For a moment, she pushed him back and looked a bit dazed. They stared at each other for a few beats. Finally, she grabbed him and muttered, “Thank heavens”, before kissing him again.</p><p>He was jealous which was stupid because he brought this upon himself. He should have never even considered going to the ball with other girls except for Hermione. He kissed her passionately, fiercely, trying to claim his stake, the stake that he stupidly let go for a tradition. With the ball a few days away, there was no use asking Hermione who her date was. She did not tell him then; she would not tell him now. Her hands started to tousle his hair; his hands were hugging her waist tightly.</p><p>After some time, Hermione finally pulled herself. She saw how messy his hair was from their snogging session and tried to arrange his blonde hair to look somewhat presentable. His hands were still hugging her waist.</p><p>“Must you go now? Doesn’t your date know every Wednesday is our snogging day? He’s not trying to woo you or something now, does he?” He rested his chin on her shoulder, silently begging her to not leave wherever she was going. Hermione slapped his back playfully. “Seriously, stop saying it’s snogging day, I do my homework on most Wednesdays!”</p><p>“But it is! We started to snog even before the Potions assignment was submitted in fifth year! There was never really a reason for us to continue this weekly session except to schedule a weekly snog.”</p><p>“True, it is hard after all to snog in the open when you decide to go to the ball with another girl.” Hermione removed his hands from her waist, although her words were rather playful. She told him she really needed to get going to meet her date.</p><p>As they were walking out of the room, Draco pulled Hermione to his embrace one last time and whispered, “For what is worth, Pansy’s words about Daphne and I are probably distorted. It is always you, Hermione.”</p><p>“Ditto, Draco.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 5: Friday Night</strong>
</p><p>Daphne was staring at her midnight blue dress. Her mother had sent her earlier this week, with a note that Mrs. Malfoy owled her back about Draco’s robe last week. Her mother had to pay extra galleons to have the seamstress finished her dress in record time. In the note, her mother had also mentioned that she should make sure she looked her best as Daily Prophet would be covering the ball as part of their annual article. Rita Skeeter from Witch Weekly would also be there to do a coverage of the best-dressed individuals. And worst dressed but Daphne was positive her name would not be there. She just needed to focus on getting into best dressed with Draco.</p><p>“If I am you, I will just give up the idea of marrying Draco,” Daphne turned her head to see Pansy Parkinson was standing beside her, looking at her midnight blue dress. Despite being in the same year, they were not exactly close. They were civil to each other most of the time however Pansy was too brash for her to handle. Pansy was the opposite of what her mother had taught her on how pure-blood ladies should behave.</p><p>“Why? Because he does not fancy me? I think you and I are familiar with how pure-blood marriage works, otherwise you will not be attending the ball with Blaise.”</p><p>Pansy laughed, “I know how pure-blood marriage works. Your parents probably have started asking who you are going to marry since you are graduating and the Malfoy is a good choice, even I must admit. They are rich, they are haughty and they are pure-blood. But what is the point of you doing all this when you are fighting a battle that you going to lose? We are Slytherins for Salazar Sake, leave when the battle is losing and find a new battle that you can win!”</p><p>“Pansy, as I said, you and Blaise are doing the exact same thing as us. What makes you so different?”</p><p>“See, unlike you, Blaise actually does want to marry me. We have both agreed to marry despite us not loving each other,” Pansy was showing her distaste at the idea of love, “Blaise wants my father’s business, which I happily agree since I have zero interest in managing once my father is dead. As for me, I want to learn how to become like Blaise’s mother. Four rich husbands and all of them leave a wealthy will to me. Of course, Blaise made it clear my first husband, which is going to be him, shall be spared.” Daphne was a little bit terrified now hearing Pansy’s words.</p><p>“Well, I am not going to kill my husbands, stop with the terrified look. My point is, Draco will never agree to marry you, he is like chained to that insufferable Gryffindor. I strongly suggest you should find another pure-blood to marry. Theo Nott is still single if you do not mind having a pig as a father-in-law.”</p><p>“Speaking of in-laws, Narcissa was nice to me when I greeted her last Sunday.” Daphne took one step ahead towards Pansy before continuing, “Besides, I overheard her conversation with Draco. She thinks I am a better partner for Draco and his father could not stand Hermione.” Pansy laughed again.</p><p>“Daphne, how long did you spend talking with Narcissa again?” Daphne frowned and answered that they exchanged a few minutes of pleasantries. Pansy scoffed, now it was her turn taking one step ahead. Daphne took a step back looking at how arrogant Pansy was being.</p><p>“You spent a few minutes and you think you have the Malfoys’ support? Granger was having a morning tea party with Narcissa Malfoy and her son.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“And lastly, Daphne, this is a nice dress, I assumed your mother paid for this dress herself?” asked Pansy as she touched the felt the smooth satin material of the dress. Daphne was confused at the random turn of conversation. They were talking about Draco and his family, why were they talking about her dress suddenly. Daphne nodded.</p><p>“You know, when we were in Honeydukes, Granger interestingly mentioned that Narcissa wanted to purchase a dress for her even after your mother’s owl. Did she offer to purchase you a dress to match her son’s?” Pansy smirked after seeing Daphne being speechless and walked out of the latter’s room. As she exited the room, Daphne swore she could a soft murmur, with a hint of a smile, “Can’t believe I just sided with that insufferable know-it-all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This chapter was mostly all the cuts that I have prepared but did not fit in the earlier chapters. Next chapter will be about the ball (and probably the last?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Week 5: Saturday Late Morning </strong>
</p><p>There was a hubbub of laughter, shouting and cries in all of the four dorms. In the boy’s dorm, while relatively quieter, all the residents were saying how odd since half of the school had gone home for the holidays and yet the ruckus was even louder than usual. Those who stayed behind were mainly 7<sup>th</sup> years and, if there were any strays, the dates of these 7<sup>th</sup> years.</p><p>The Great Hall was rather empty for breakfast, devoid of any girls. Any girls who even came down usually would grab a basketful full of bread and fruits, food that can be easily transported with minimal mess, then scuttled back to their dorms. The boys, on the other hand, were puzzled. “Are they not even hungry? The ball is only happening at 6 later,” asked Seamus as he scarfed down his bacon and eggs. Ron shrugged and said best to not question them. He tried asking the question to Padma yesterday and her sister, Parvati, almost hexed him out of nowhere.</p><p>“Pansy told me if I ever question her need to get ready for hours, she will make sure I am not going to get <em>anything</em> tonight,” quipped Blaise at the other end of the table. Since there were not many people in the hall, all of the students were eating in one long table instead of their usual house table. Dean and Seamus winced hearing that. Most of the couples had already made an arrangement for post Snowflake Ball activity, especially since the teachers had announced there will be no curfew for tonight until tomorrow morning.</p><p>Draco was uninterested in his schoolmates’ stories. He was staring at his cup, he had no such arrangement with Hermione. Sure, he did not mind if nothing happened tonight but at the same time, it felt almost too symbolic for something to not happen tonight. After all, they had been dating for the past two years, only for him to muck it up by going with Daphne. He considered asking her if they should plan something but it was almost assumptive from his part.</p><p>“Alright, boys, move along now, we need to decorate the hall for the ball tonight,” Professor Flitwick and Slughorn sauntered to the table and started to chase the boys. They mentioned that there would be no lunch at the hall today. The house-elves would deliver some light food to all the dorms later. Groans were heard at the thought of them confined in the chaos of the dorms. Sure, girls and boys’ dorms were separated but unless they remained in their rooms, there was no escape on the chaos.</p><p>As the boys started to walk out the hall, Ron slowly walked towards Draco and asked if they could talk. Draco sneered, “Merlin, Weaselbee, it is too late if you want to borrow one of my fancy robes.” Ron smacked the blonde head but Draco slowed his steps anyway. The rest of the boys were talking ahead of them, not realising the oddest combination of two students were talking on their own.</p><p>“Hermione is really worried about you and Daphne, you know. She even asked me about it.” Draco frowned. Ron Weasley was never her choice of having a heartfelt talk but here she was, apparently, telling him about her worry. Draco made a dismissive gesture, “She really shouldn’t. I have never once considered doing anything with Daphne.”</p><p>“And yet, you are going to the ball with Daphne. You sure know how to treat your <em>girlfriend</em>, ferret.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Weasley, I did not know that going to the ball means I will be shagging Daphne! My mother said she never told me because she assumed, I will be going with Hermione hence there was no reason to tell me about <em>it</em>. Well, I beg to differ, had I known about it, of course, I will not be going with Daphne!” Draco was fuming when he saw Ron was holding his laughter. What now, he thought.</p><p>“Bloody hell, a Malfoy who doesn’t know a pure-blood tradition! I can’t believe you did not know, a Malfoy!” Ron repeated the statement a few times before Draco smack his head. Merlin, why did he stupidly tell Ron that he did not know about it.</p><p>“Anyway, I just realised something, you did not hex me for calling Hermione your girlfriend. Improvement, <em>huh,</em> compared to that mad boy that was croaking last year.”</p><p>“Oh, sod off, everyone and their mothers know Granger is <em>my</em> girlfriend.” Right at this moment, all the boys that were walking ahead of the duo stopped their talking and heard Draco’s declaration. Cheers erupted and Harry was heard shouting, “Finally!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 5: The Ball</strong>
</p><p>The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The walls were replaced with ice like wallpaper (or was it real ice?), mistletoes and snowflakes were decorating the ceiling, replacing the usual floating candles. Professor Flitwick was encouraging his student choir and band to not be nervous and just play the music as what they had been practicing. Professor Dumbledore was marvelling at how fantastic the decorations were to Professor Slughorn, noting how fresh the mistletoes looked. Professor Sprout beamed and said she had specially grown them herself for the ball every year.</p><p>Some of the students had started to enter the hall. At the last minute, any students who did not go home for the Christmas break were welcomed to join the festivities. However, curfew applied to them at 8 pm, earlier than usual. The 7<sup>th</sup> years who had already entered the hall started to remind themselves of the dance steps that they would need to perform later on.</p><p>Denis and Colin Creevey had volunteered to stay during the holiday and managed the photobooth right outside the hall. Rita Skeeter was camping nearby, surveying everyone’s outfit while her quick-quotes quill was busy writing something beside her. Of course, she also walked in between the students, hoping to hear enough gossips for her article.</p><p>Draco was standing near the Great Hall entrance, waiting and looking for someone. His neck craned every few seconds, an action that made Daphne squirmed at where she stood. She asked Draco if they could enter the hall but Draco asked her to wait or to enter first with Crabbe. Pansy, who was standing with them, mouthed, “I told you so” a few times to her. Daphne’s squirming continued when Harry and Ginny decided to join the group of Slytherins.</p><p>“Waiting for Hermione, I see,” announced Ginny as she stood beside Pansy. Pansy nodded while Draco did not seem to hear her. Daphne was still trying to be optimistic, Draco had agreed to take a few pictures just now for Rita’s article. Rita also mentioned that their outfits were complementing each other.</p><p>“Merlin, we just saw who Hermione was with!” Ron announced as he and Padma joined the group. Draco rolled his eyes, since when did they hang together as a group. He bit his tongue to not ask Ron who was the date. What was the point of asking since Hermione would appear any time now? He was waiting when another annoying Gryffindor joined them. Seriously, why were Gryffindors hanging with him and his friends now?</p><p>“Did you see who Hermione was with? I must say, I did not expect that at all,” Neville and Luna joined the group. Draco scanned his surrounding, all three houses were present except Hufflepuff, but really nobody wanted to hang with Hufflepuff anyway. Dumblydoore probably elated to see the house unity that was happening right now.</p><p>“There she is!” Draco turned his head. Hermione, in a silver layered dress with matching silver dancing shoes, was walking down the stairs and holding her hand was the Hufflepuff star dancer boy. Behind them were the other two Hufflepuff star dancers. The four of them seemed to be laughing a private joke as they walked towards the hall.</p><p>Draco did not realise he was staring at how beautiful Hermione was. On her neck, was the ribbon that his mother gave her.</p><p>“That <em>b-witch</em>, she really is shoving it to you, Draco,” Draco looked at Pansy, confused at her words. His brain was only half working now because Hermione was walking towards them and he was trying hard to not hug her.</p><p>“That boy? He is a muggle-born. You attended with a pure-blood and she is with a muggle-born.”</p><p>“Hi!” greeted Hermione when she finally joined the group. Ginny and Padma were excited to see Hermione and her date. Neville and Hannah hugged, despite them not attending the ball together. Daphne, on the other hand, was gawking at the matching ribbons. She previously assumed Draco ordered them himself but she realised, his mother was probably the one who purchased for them. Suddenly, he let go of her hand and asked if she minded with him leaving for a few minutes. With a tight smile, she asked him to go ahead. What was the point anyway, like Pansy said, this was a losing battle.</p><p>Rita Skeeter cocked an eyebrow and was heard whispering, “Interesting, the Malfoy heir was attending the ball with Daphne Greengrass but right now taking very touchy touchy pictures with Hermione Granger, brightest <em>muggle-born</em> witch of our age. Wonder if his parents have approved of them wearing such matching ribbons?”</p><p>Professor McGonagall finally asked all the wandering students to go inside the hall as the dance would be starting soon. Draco and Daphne chose to stand at the right side of the dance floor. Draco noted that there was a hint of defeat on Daphne’s eyes but did not ask further. He had an idea of what the defeat was. He scanned the dance floor further, Ron and Padma were at the edge, trying to avoid any potential accident. Harry and Ginny were standing near the centre. The one that surprised him though, was Hermione and Justin, right in the middle of the dance floor. Beside them were Hannah and Susan.</p><p><em>“Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. </em>With that, please my students, do your best at the dance that every student of Hogwarts performed to welcome their upcoming graduation!” With Professor Dumbledore’s commencement, Professor Flitwick swish his conductor wand and the music started playing.</p><p>Hermione laughed as she danced with Justin, thinking how far she had gone compared to that first time she attended the practice. Justin and she waltzed together, when Hermione twirled, she saw Pansy beside her. They both exchanged laughs. When Justin was lifting her up, Draco looked a little bit jealous since Justin had to hug her afterward but Hermione gave an equally scathing look since he was doing the same with Daphne.</p><p>When the song finally ended, everyone on the dance floor was cheering and clapping. They also started hugging all their friends, thinking about the bittersweet memory that they only have about 6 months left of schooling.</p><p>Hermione was parched after the dance. She was so scared that somehow, she would mess up the routine and embarrass Justin. He had been such a sweetheart for the past few weeks, the least she could do was to dance brilliantly.</p><p>As she was drinking her punch, she saw two hands on the table, trapping her with the table behind.</p><p>“Dance with me now.” Hermione turned her body and saw Draco. He was really handsome tonight, his platinum blonde hair neatly slicked to one side, but not in a juvenile way like in their earlier years. His midnight blue robe fit his body perfectly, although it did clash with her silver dress. His mother would probably hear about this.</p><p>“No,” Draco puffed at her rejection, “I attended the ball with my friends and I will be dancing with them.” With that, Hermione gave him a quick kiss and removed one of his hands so she could leave.</p><p>As the dance continued, Draco did enjoy himself dancing with his friends. He would never admit but he actually shared a dance or two with Potter and Weasley. “Are you sure your boyfriend is fine with us dancing together?” asked Susan as they continued to dance together. Hermione laughed, “Please we will be snogging by tomorrow morning, I think he can survive a few hours of dancing with Pansy and Blaise.” On that note, Hermione realised Daphne had left Draco once they finished dancing the first song. Pansy flippantly told her, “Slytherin only fight a winning battle,” whatever that means.</p><p>When the Flitwick announced the subsequent songs would be of a slower tempo, Draco chose to sit down at one of the nearby chairs. He would not start doing a sappy dance with Harry, Ron or even Blaise. Halfway through the current song, Hermione pulled him to dance. Draco smirked.</p><p>“Thought you will not dance with me at all tonight.”</p><p>“With such a romantic ballad song, do you prefer me dancing with Justin then?” Draco gave the briefest scrunch on his face while squeezing Hermione’s hands tighter.</p><p>“We are going to enter the Great Hall tomorrow morning for breakfast <em>together</em>, hand in hand.” Hermione scoffed at Draco’s command.</p><p>“Now, Mr. Malfoy, if we do that, people are going to assume that we spent the night together. Are you sure you want to take this relationship public?”</p><p>“I don’t think there is anyone in Hogwarts who doesn’t know that we are dating, Hermione.” Draco then leaned in for a kiss. Hermione smiled as she kissed back.</p><p>“Also, if you notice, most of the students have disappeared, including our friends. Shall we disappear too?” asked Draco, their mouths were still very close to each other.</p><p>“Disappear? Do you have a place in mind? Ginny told me every corner of hidden places in Hogwarts is taken,” Hermione asked, her heart began to thump loudly. She wanted to disappear but with them not discussing anything before, it was almost impossible. And, she was not exactly keen on doing <em>the tradition</em> in a broom closet, despite Pansy’s annoying suggestions before she ran off with Blaise.</p><p>“I think you are forgetting something, Hermione. Everyone knows the last classroom on the sixth floor belongs to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,” Draco whispered. Hermione gulped. “Why are we still here then?” asked Hermione breathily.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Week 5: Sunday Morning</strong>
</p><p>Hermione was getting embarrassed. Draco was holding her hand and swinging it like a little kid. There was making their relationship public and there was making it <em>too</em> public. Besides, everyone knew they were together when Hermione and Draco left their classroom in the wee hours of the morning together. She met a few other couples and they awkwardly pretended to not see each other since they all knew what had happened.</p><p>“Merlin, why were you wearing silver? I think mother going to have a sore eye every time she stared at our picture in the Manor,” tutted Draco as he helped Hermione with her dress. Hermione rolled her eyes, “Well, I thought I was giving you a homage by wearing silver, your Slytherin colour! Besides, I think I prefer our clashing outfit. It feels more like us, don’t you think?” Hermione saw Draco’s messy hair as he was getting dressed himself and started to find a mirror to look at hers. Merlin, her hair was positively a mess.</p><p>“Why are you smiling to yourself?” asked Draco as they were approaching the Great Hall.</p><p>“I think you know why.”</p><p>When they both entered the hall, Hermione tugged his hand to join her friends. Draco was apprehensive initially, in case a certain professor would threaten him of changing allegiance again. However, seeing most students were sitting in one table, he felt it was safe enough.</p><p>“Good morning!” greeted Hermione as she sat down with Ginny and Harry. Both of them raised their eyebrows seeing the joined hands of Hermione and Draco. “I assumed you two spent the night together then?” asked Ginny. Hermione blushed and gave no answer. The four of them started chatting when Pansy and Blaise joined them.</p><p>“I heard someone saw both of you coming out from your snogging classroom in the dawn. Here I thought you will be shagging in a broom closet!” Hermione glared at Pansy, asking her to just sit down quietly. Draco gave her a disdained look. Not long after that, Ron was the last one to join them. He chose to keep quiet about last night’s activity since his sister was present but everyone knew <em>something</em> happened.</p><p>As Hermione ate her breakfast, she looked around her and started smiling to herself. She waved towards the Hufflepuff trio, her boyfriend was animatedly chatting with her best friends about quidditch (not the topic she was interested in but fine…) and the best part was she was surrounded by the people she loved (and yes, Pansy included).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Dumbledore opening speech (in italics) was taken from GoF movie during McGonagall Yule Ball dance practice. Thank you all for reading! There will be one more chapter, an “epilogue” in the form of Rita Skeeter’s article for the Snowflake Ball.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All characters belong to JK Rowling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yearly Affair: Snowflake Ball at Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Rita Skeeter for Daily Prophet </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was reminded that Snowflake Ball coverage was upon me, I was expecting another year of boring teenagers’ stuff but this year turned out to be rather interesting. Let’s start with the usual first, shall we:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best Dressed: No doubt it was Daphne Greengrass. I heard her mother paid a huge sum of galleons to have their family seamstress finished the silky perfection of a dress. Every cut of the dress was fit for the eldest Greengrass daughter. Truth be told, I tried to think of something negative about her dress and none came up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worst Dressed: Luna Lovegood. Now, I am not saying this because she is the daughter of a rival publication. And if I may say, she was not exactly badly dressed but simply, bizarrely dressed. She was wearing a puffy dress with the colour that was too pastel, reminding me of a toddler birthday cake. When I asked her for a quote, she simply said “Oh no, the nargles are coming behind you, Rita”. I checked, there was nothing except the toothy boys who were busy taking pictures. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now moving on, here are the interesting snippets that happened:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The-Boy-Who-Lived attended with his long-time girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley. She was wearing a peach dress that reminds me of French couture but everyone knows the Weasley can’t afford such luxury. That makes me wonder, has the only daughter of the Weasleys been pilfering some coins in the Potters’ Gringott vault?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another Weasley in attendance, Ronald, appeared with his Yule Ball date from two years ago. Ooh, does this mean he has been secretly dating Parvati all along? Wait, I mean Padma. No, Parvati. Moving on, Ronald too was wearing one of the better robes compared to his Yule Ball outfit. I have to say, I missed that lace monstrosity. His current robe is boringly normal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neville Longbottom cleaned himself up real nice although he was attending the ball with the eccentric daughter of equally eccentric Quibbler owner. Now, I have discussed Miss Lovegood’s dress but Mister Longbottom’s dress robe was so dashing. Clearly, Augusta Longbottom knows how to choose the perfect outfit for her grandson, pity that her future granddaughter-in-law is such a peculiar character. Again, I am not writing this because her father called my writings trash previously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy Parkinson, the pretty and vivacious girl that kindly spoke to me in her fourth year, was seen attending the date with none other Blaise Zabini, the only son of the famous woman who married four-times with three mysteriously disappeared husbands. I do not write his mother’s name for I am not sure what is her current last name. Anyway, Miss Parkinson and Mister Zabini were hanging out with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! They were also hanging with the couple that I am about to write next-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were a darling pure-blood couple. Everything about them was perfectly matched, including their blonde hairs. They clearly wanted to show off how much of a darling they are, refusing to enter the Great Hall instead choosing to pose around outside. Miss Parkinson was seen mouthing words to Miss Greengrass although I can’t seem to capture just what they were saying. Mister Malfoy was also craning his neck, emphasizing just how bony his facial structure is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, finally, the last of the Golden Trio is here! Hermione Granger, with…a boy that nobody knows who? I was expecting someone more famous after her previous romantic relationship was none other Viktor Krum. (I wrote an article on that three years ago, be sure to check it out if you missed it!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Readers, if you thought that was all, here is where the “Affair” in my title came in:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite attending the ball with Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom was seen hugging the daughter of the Leaky Cauldron, and I am talking about the romantic kind! He also presented a flower to her. Does this mean Miss Lovegood was pushed away? I think she deserves it since her father said my writings bring huge shame to journalism.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the juiciest scoop of the night:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Malfoy heir whispered something to his date and walked with Miss Granger towards the photobooth! They are now taking very touchy touchy pictures, despite him attending the event with Miss Greengrass. Ever the ambitious one, I should have known Miss Granger only dates famous wizards. I have also noticed Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are wearing matching ribbons! I wonder if his parents know about them? (Before the publication of this article, I visited the Malfoy Manor and Narcissa Malfoy proudly answered that she purchased the ribbons for them. Although, she was also sighing at the mismatched outfits of her son and Miss Granger. Of course, I, Rita Skeeter, have to use that picture then as this article cover.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to stay behind for more scoops but as someone who graduated from Hogwarts myself, I realised the students are probably busy doing things in every hidden corner of the school ground. With that, I choose to leave once I witnessed the dance routine. See you at the next article!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>